


Journey to Sanctus

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted/talk of doing rape, Baby in distress, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Crude discussions, Depictions of Death, Discussions of dystopians cities, End of the World, Escapes, Feminization, First Aid, First Time, Fluff, Gun Violence, Infertility, Insecurities, Intimacy, Involuntary cross dressing, Life confirming sex, M/M, Male nursing of child, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Moonlight sex, Mpreg, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Groping, Outdoor Sex, People are just as shitty as the demons, People burned alived, Protective Marcus, Protective Tomas, Soon to be parents feels, Survival, Tomas being a damn matyr because that is who he is, Trauma, Violence...lots of violence...it is the apocalypse, Vomiting...morning sickness?, Wall Sex, alternative meeting of Tomas and Marcus, child birth through C-Section, cursing, discussion of infantacide, discussion of suicide, emotional distress, love making, moderate character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: The ritual Vocare Pulvere succeeded. Demons are strong and instantly integrate with the individual they possess wreaking havoc and death on innocents. This is something Tomas Ortega witnesses first hand. Thankfully he comes across an experienced Marcus Keane who has a reputation among humans and demons alike in this world. Together they team up facing several new threats and surprises on their journey to the safe haven Sanctus, the last stronghold of humans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my very first actual Exorcist Story. It is fully written but I will be updating it in chapters/chunks. 
> 
> This is what happens when you watch The Exorcist followed by the movie 28 weeks later. (Yes that movie provided quite a bit of inspiration for this story...love that movie especially the theme song!) 
> 
> Just a disclaimer/trigger warning: Please heed the tags! There will be mentions and attempts of rape (starting in this chapter)...so please if that bothers you don't read or if you do please take care of yourself. There is no successful attempts of this however. I will update the tags as needed since should i stumble across something i haven't tagged yet.
> 
> Okay i think all the preliminary stuff is out of the way...as usual my stories are edited by myself so i apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> I will shut up now and let you enjoy the story! Enjoy!

              A man of 35 ran through the thankfully empty streets save for the occasional dead body, trying to run from the horrible sight he had seen. He rounded a corner and tripped on a broken piece of sidewalk ripping the knees of his jeans effectively skinning them and skinning the palms of his hands. He lay there crying softly when he got up and stumbled against the wall of a building. He collapsed against it falling to the ground and leaning against it just cried. His sister and nephew were dead, he saw them torn apart by demon possessed people and couldn’t do a thing. He tried to pray at the demons but they effectively laughed him off and mocked him…throwing his sister’s head at him. “I’m so sorry…” he sobbed when he heard a voice say “Well, well, well what have we here.” The man looked up and saw a group of eight individuals walking towards him as the man stood up with the support of the building and said, “By all that is holy and by His grace I banish you!”

         The eight men laughed as one said “Look at that Mike the man thinks we are demons.” “Yeah silly priest…” said another as Mike said, “We are not demons, we are just your run of mill humans. You look like you’ve been through hell padre.” The man sighed and said “Please leave me alone…I have nothing.” “That’s the thing you actually do.” Said Mike approaching the man who flattened himself further against the wall. The man felt no energy to move as Mike gripped his chin saying “You are awfully pretty for a priest. Good thing this is hell anyway. My boys here well we haven’t had the company of something pretty...hard to find anymore...however I think you would do. Don’t you think so boys?”

         They all whoop and hollered making lewd comments and gestures as the man closed his eyes saying, “Please…I am a priest…” “Then you can take my confession after. But right now, forgive me father for I am about to sin.” The man closed his eyes waiting for it to be over when suddenly there was a gun shot right by his and Mike’s head.

      Mike turned and let the man go who fell to the ground saying “What the…” “Honestly raping a priest? You may be actually worse than the demons.” Said an accented voice as the man peered around Mike and saw the person that had saved him wore a long black duster and a fedora on his head holding a gun. “Who the hell do you think you are.” Demanded Mike as the man looked up saying “They just call me Marcus.” “Oh shit Mike it’s that crazy exorcist dude!” said another one of the men as Mike said, “It can’t be…” Marcus turned his gun and shot one of the men saying, “It is. Now get before I end your lives.” The group ran off as Marcus holstered his gun and walked over to the man kneeling.

         The man cowered against the wall as Marcus said, “I am not going to hurt you. Are you hurt?” the man looked at his hands and knees as Marcus said “Besides that.” The man shook his head as Marcus said, “What is your name?” “Tomas.” “Tomas huh…you should know better walking around with this on.” Said Marcus and quickly grabbed the white collar tossing it aside. Tomas watched the motion as Marcus said “The fewer that know who you are the safer you are and the better at having the upper hand. Demons can’t tell the difference between a man of God and just a man. Gives us the element of surprise.” Marcus helped Tomas up saying “You best find some protection of some sort…or find a settlement. Isn’t good for a guy like you to be wandering the streets alone.”

         “You do.” Marcus chuckled saying “I fortunately have made a name for myself in these parts. Very few mess with crazy Marcus the exorcist.” “I have not heard of you.” “Huh…well that’s probably a good thing. If you had you would probably be more scared.” Said Marcus with a smirk when he said, “Well it was nice meeting you Tomas.” Marcus started to leave when Tomas shouted, “Wait!” Marcus did so as Tomas raced after him saying “Take me with you. Train me to do what you do…to survive in this world. I…have no one and after that…I don’t know who to trust.”

 

        “Trust no one.” Said Marcus darkly as Tomas looked at him saying “I feel like I can trust you…will you allow me to stay with you? Please?” Marcus looked up at the sky and said "You do not know what you are asking for...have you even killed before?" Tomas shook his head saying "No...but if this is the world we live in I rather learn to kill than be killed." Marcus looked at Tomas seeing determination, fear, exhaustion, and something else that had Marcus sighing. "Fine but just until you get your bearings and learn some survival skills."

       Tomas smiled as Marcus motioned for Tomas to follow who rushed over and fell in step with Marcus saying, “Thank you for helping me back there.” “You mean saving your ass…in more ways than one.” Said Marcus as Tomas blushed saying “Uh yeah…” “Don’t mention it. Been wanting to kill one of those guys for a while now.” Said Marcus with a chuckle as Tomas just nodded and walked with Marcus in comfortable silence


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months have passed since Marcus agreed to train Tomas to survive in this new world then let him go. But who knew that letting Tomas go would be nearly impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This update will be a little longer than the last one and mostly contains smut and some of Tomas' backstory. 
> 
> As per the tag yes this story includes mpreg. I envisioned in this world that since the human race is slowly being hunted and destroyed, adaptions would take place to help keep the human race alive...hence some males being able to carry children. Now granted this probably would not occur in real life but hey this isn't real life so anything is possible! Also I just think Tomas and Marcus would make an adorable baby. :p
> 
> Anyways on to the story!

6 months later

         “Nice shot.” Said Marcus walking over to Tomas after watching him take down three possessed humans thanks to the scope Marcus modified Tomas' pistol with. “Thanks learned from the best.” Marcus pulled out his binoculars saying “Uh huh…looks like that is it. Shall we go see what they were trying to get?” Tomas nodded and shouldered his sniper rifle standing up. He dusted off his brown cargo pants and adjusted his jean jacket. They walked down the steps of the building they were taking cover in when they left the building. They walked towards the dead bodies, as Tomas said “Still can’t get over that these people can’t be saved.” “You did save them Tomas…you ended their suffering as demons.” Said Marcus walking towards the truck and climbing up said, “Hello, looks like they were after this.”

         Tomas climbed up on the other side and said “Wow…that’s a lot of guns and supplies.” “We hit the jackpot but take only what we need.” Said Marcus as he and Tomas climbed into the bed of the truck looking at the different weapons and ammunition. In the end they only ended up taking a new pistol for Tomas, a hunting knife that Tomas really liked, another pistol Marcus along with a semi automatic, and several rounds of ammunition for their weapons.

        Marcus jumped down and turning said “Come on let’s get out of here.” Tomas nodded and made to jump down to when one of his torn pockets caught on the side of the truck and caused his jump to be off. Tomas stumbled out of the truck as Marcus turned and quickly caught him. Marcus steadied him as Tomas said “Uh thanks…” he realized how close they were together as Marcus looked away saying “No problem…still a klutz I see. Don’t think that is something that I can train away.” Tomas just chuckled and said, “My abuela always told me I was clumsy…”

         They walked off when Marcus turned and grabbing one of his lighters flicked it opened and tossed it onto the truck bed. They continued walking as the truck exploded. “Shit Marcus was that necessary.” “Can’t allow anyone else to get their hands on that.” “Well if anyone was around they heard it and will get their hands on us.” Said Tomas looking around as Marcus said “Relaxed. We’ll be gone before they can get to us.”

         They hurried away from the burning truck as Tomas just shook his head but smiled expecting nothing less from Marcus. They made it back to their hideout as the sun started to set and crossed the salt circle. Marcus grabbed a bag of nearby salt and redid the circle saying, “Go inside and make sure the windows and doors are still salted. I’ll do a check around the perimeter.” Tomas nodded and grabbed Marcus’ bag entering the small house they shared.

         Tomas redid the salt lines that were needed when he lit the multiple lanterns hearing the door open. He turned and saw Marcus enter and close the door redoing the salt in front of it. “We should be good. I also re-blessed the area. So what is for dinner?” asked Marcus as Tomas rolled his eyes saying, “Same thing we had last night.” Marcus sighed saying “I am really starting to get tired of canned food.” “I know what you mean. I would give anything for a cooked meal.” Chuckled Tomas as he opened two cans of ravioli and grabbing two relatively clean forks placed one in each can. He walked over to where Marcus was making himself comfortable on the couch with the lantern on the table. He sat down and handed Marcus a can as Marcus took it and sighed saying “Better than nothing.”

         They ate in silence when Marcus said “You did do good out there today…lately. From when I first met you…well you could be on your own.” Tomas nodded saying “Thank you, I couldn’t have done it without you.” Marcus nodded as they continued eating in silence. When they were finished Marcus left to clean up and do one final check of the house as Tomas pulled out the picture of his sister and nephew with him.

        He ran his finger over his sister as Marcus said “Nice looking family.” Tomas looked up seeing Marcus looking over his shoulder as Tomas said “Uh yeah…” “You never really talk about them…are they the cause of your nightmares?” asked Marcus sitting back down as Tomas shrugged saying “I guess.” “It must have been hard losing your wife.” Tomas made a strangled sound as Marcus said “What?” “This is my sister and her son.” Marcus shrugged saying “Well it could have been wife and child. Like I said you never talked much about them.” Tomas shook his head saying “No never had that…couldn’t when I entered priesthood.” Marcus nodded and said “Ah yes one of the joys of marrying Him.”

         “I had just become a priest when this picture was taken…my sister…was always there.” Said Tomas softly with a sad smile as Marcus said “Older?” Tomas nodded and said “Yes, when I was little I wouldn’t leave her side. I would follow her and her friends around like a little puppy dog. They would uh…include me in their games…sometimes. Mostly dress up. They loved dressing me up for some reason.”

         Marcus chuckled saying “That so.” “Yes…I look back on it and I am mortified I let them do it but at the time I was so happy. I will admit I did make a pretty princess.” Said Tomas with a chuckle looking at Marcus who laughed saying, “I could see it. What was their favorite to dress you as?” “Oh all of the Disney ones…but if I remember the pictures I did make a pretty good looking Princess Jasmine.” Laughed Tomas as Marcus looked him up and down saying, “Hmm yes you would.” Tomas chuckled softly saying “Seems so long ago…and now…”

         Marcus rested his hand on Tomas’ thigh saying, “I am so sorry for your loss Tomas. I can’t imagine having to see them die.” “What how…” “I hear you when you dream Tomas…telling someone to stop…the day I found you the look in your eye…the look of someone who had seen unspeakable horror…loss…” Tomas looked down saying, “You are right…I watched those demons tear into them. I tried to get rid of them but I wasn’t strong enough. They laughed at me! They mocked me and…threw my sister’s head at me. I…couldn’t do anything…I ran. I ran like a coward.”

       “No, you ran like any sensible person would.” Said Marcus as Tomas said “I guess…what about you did you have family? Someone?” “No, honestly try to forget that part of my life. Grew up, became a priest, then exorcist more than priest...that's a long story in itself for another time...then decided to be a loner. Honestly thought it was better that way. But then I came across you...and well...starting to think that maybe having a partner...having someone...” “I won’t leave Marcus. I know you said I could stay until I was ready to be on my own…but…like my sister found out I am hard to get rid of.”

         Marcus turned and looked at him saying “Is that so?” Tomas nodded as they moved closer to each other. “Yes…why do you think they finally used me as a dress up doll.” “So if you stay will I see you in a dress?” joked Marcus as Tomas said, “Shut up and kiss me.” Marcus closed the space between them and captured Tomas’ lips with his.

      They kissed slowly and gently feeling each other out when Tomas deepened it. Marcus let out a soft noise as Tomas pushed back and climbed onto Marcus’ lap. Marcus wrapped his arm around Tomas’ waist and his other around the back of Tomas’ neck. They looked at each other as Tomas said, “I won’t leave you Marcus…you will never be alone again.” They kissed again as they quickly made work of their clothes.

         Marcus lowered Tomas onto the couch as Tomas looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Marcus kissed Tomas’ chin and ran his hand up Tomas’ bare thigh since they successfully removed all their clothes. Marcus looked down at the gorgeous body under him then looked back up meeting those gorgeous brown eyes. “Please Marcus…” whispered Tomas as Marcus nodded kissing Tomas reaching to the coffee table and grabbed the gun oil.

     After thoroughly preparing Tomas Marcus slowly entered him while kissing him. Tomas gasped against Marcus’ mouth as Marcus said “Shh I got you love, just breathe.” Tomas nodded and did just that as Marcus slid all the way in. Marcus let out a shuddering breath saying “Fuck…you feel…amazing.” Tomas squeezed his eyes close at the pain but breathed in and out trying to relax himself. "Tomas? You all right?" Tomas muttered something but nodded then said "Move Marcus. I'm ready."

         “Harder…please…Marcus…” cried out Tomas dragging his nails down Marcus’ back most likely drawing blood as Marcus gripped Tomas’ waist with one hand and the arm of the couch with the other slamming into Tomas repeatedly. Marcus looked down and said, “Look at me Tomas.” Tomas opened his eyes and did so gasping as Marcus hit a certain spot in him. “Again.” Whispered Tomas as Marcus nodded and kissed him soundly whispering his name.

        Marcus felt Tomas’ legs wrap tighter around his waist when Tomas came with a shout. Marcus cursed at the tight feeling and came deep inside his new lover. Tomas gasped at the warmth feeling it flood his hole and further, uncertain if that feeling was normal or not since this was his first time with a guy. Marcus gave a few more thrust before collapsing into Tomas’ waiting arms.

         They laid there in silence when Marcus said “Fuck…that was good.” Tomas just chuckled and said, “It was…a good first.” “Really?” asked Marcus getting to his knees and looking down at his content lover. Tomas nodded with a lazy smile saying “Yeah…it was great.” Marcus smiled saying “Good to hear. Come on we better get cleaned up and off to bed.” Tomas nodded as Marcus slowly pulled out with a grunt and heard Tomas hiss. Marcus rubbed his side shushing him as Tomas just laid there breathing. Marcus chuckled and kneeling down scooped Tomas up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

         While they did get cleaned up, they didn’t quite sleep as Tomas ran his hands through Marcus’ hair as he rode him. They kissed slowly as they made love in Marcus’ bed basked in the moonlight. Marcus looked up at the gorgeous sight of Tomas riding him, illuminated by the moon, running his hands up Tomas’ chest saying “So beautiful.” Tomas blushed and bracing himself on Marcus’ shoulders gasped as he was able to change the angle.

       They kissed passionately and parted holding each others gaze as Tomas continued his slow sensual movement atop Marcus. Marcus traced his hands up Tomas’ back, chest, legs, and back to his waist not breaking eye contact. Tomas finally broke eye contact as he flung his head back and came with a cry grinding down harder onto Marcus’ cock. Marcus gave a few thrusts and came for the second time inside his lover as Tomas felt the warmth seem to fill his body.

      They continued to let their hips roll together before Marcus rolled them onto their sides. They stroked each others cheeks sharing sweet words of love as Tomas smiled and kissing Marcus curled up in his arms falling asleep. Marcus kissed his head and fell asleep soon after listening to the breath of his lover.

         Marcus awoke with a start and sighing sat up hearing soft breathing next to him. He looked over seeing Tomas still asleep and smiling Marcus stroked his hair kissing his shoulder. Marcus slowly got up and pulled on a pair of boxers before going to the window and sitting on the sill looked out. He rested his head against the cool glass seeing the moon illuminate the streets seeing several demons prowling around.

       He sighed knowing that the demon forces were gathering more in this part of the city and that he and Tomas would have to leave. He never liked staying somewhere too long since it gave the demons a chance to ambush you. He also didn't like the growing number of demons lurking nearby but still too weak to fully take on him and his partner. He knew that if they stayed any longer more would show up and it would be the end of them both.

         He heard whimpering and muttering coming from the bed and turning saw Tomas moving around. He watched his young lover when Tomas started muttering louder and thrash more. Marcus quickly moved to the bed and said “Tomas, Tomas wake up.” He shook Tomas who opened his eyes and sat up with a start. He looked around and said, “Where am I?” “You are with me in my bed.” Said Marcus as Tomas turned seeing Marcus looking at him with care and concern. “Oh Marcus…” whispered Tomas burying himself in Marcus’ arms.

      Marcus held him close saying, “It was just a dream. Just a dream.” “It was awful…I saw my sister and nephew get torn apart but then you were there and they were killing you…they were after me and I…for some reason had a baby…a baby that had your eyes…so blue…I…” “Shh Tomas it was just a nightmare. They never make sense.” Tomas nodded and took warmth from Marcus’ arms who gently laid them back down. Marcus stroked Tomas’ back and brushed back his hair saying “Shh I got you love. I am here.” Tomas’ breathe started to even out as Marcus continued speaking words of comfort.

         Tomas slowly opened his eyes blinking as the sunlight streamed in and lit up the room. He stretched feeling the most rested he had ever been since the world went to hell. He reached over to the other side of the bed and felt nothing. He suddenly sat up seeing the room empty and said “Marcus?” He got no response and while he knew Marcus was probably all right he felt himself starting to panic. Did he do something to make Marcus leave thought Tomas when he called again and flung the covers back about to get out of bed.

       The door to the room suddenly opened as Marcus appeared saying “Tomas? You all right?” Tomas launched himself at Marcus and held him saying “You’re here.” Marcus wrapped his arms around Tomas saying, “Of course I am.” “I woke up and you were gone and I thought…” trailed off Tomas as Marcus lifted Tomas’ face to his saying “Hey I am here…I am not leaving you." Tomas smiled and kissed him lightly saying, “I know…I guess I thought…” Marcus stroked Tomas’ cheek and said, “I know. But like you said last night, you are stuck with me.”

      Tomas smiled and said “Good. Where were you?” They parted as Marcus entered the room saying, “I was looking around the perimeter. We need to leave as soon as possible. The coast is clear.” “What are we doing?” asked Tomas grabbing some clothes as Marcus said, “We are moving on. We have stayed here long enough.” “Why do we have to move?” “The demons are moving into the area. They make rounds on major cities and the likes. Don’t want survivors to think they are safe. They are sure we are here and soon they will have enough to over take us. Not too mention we have scavenged as much as we can from this area.”

     “Where will we go?” asked Tomas finishing dressing as Marcus looked out the window and said “We will head north, I have a friend who may allow us to stay with them for bit.” “Is it far?” Marcus looked back at Tomas and said “It’s probably about three week journey on foot.” “Can’t we drive?” “Draw more attention to ourselves by driving.” Said Marcus grabbing some clothes and then a bag. “We pack only what we need. Hopefully we can find other things along the way.”

         30 minutes later Tomas and Marcus moved with purpose through the streets that led out of the city. Marcus looked at his compass and nodding continued straight as Tomas just followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As usual please comment since I love feedback! 
> 
> Stay tune to see where their journey leads them. The fun is just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas and Marcus start their journey and unfortunately it gets off to a rocky start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update! This one gets a little graphic in the violence department. So blood, violence, and gore ahead. Also a dose of smut since their may not be any in the next few updates.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> As usual this is edited by me so i apologize for any mistakes.

        They kept on like this for a week as they walked through a forested area. “I think I like walking through the forest more than the streets.” Commented Tomas as Marcus said, “More places to hide.” “We have been very fortunate.” Said Tomas when he saw Marcus stop. Tomas quickly walked to his side and said “Marcus?” “You may have spoken to soon love.” Said Marcus softly as Tomas noticed Marcus draw his pistol.

     Tomas cursed softly and drew his looking around for enemies and a place where could possibly snipe. “Sniping will not work here and the threat lays to the left of us.” Said Marcus as Tomas said, “How do you know?” “You learn these things after living in this world.” Commented Marcus as he cocked his pistol then in a smooth motion turned pointing it at a group of six possessed individuals.

         Tomas raised his as the leader, an older woman with three reddish yellow pupils, laughed saying “Two lone priest wandering the woods. You are no match for us.” “We’ll see about that.” Said Marcus when the male demon to the woman’s right said, “I recognize you.” The demon started towards Tomas who drew his pistol and pointing it at the demon said, “That is far enough demon.” “You don’t remember me?” asked the demon as Tomas said, “I don’t socialize with your kind.”

     “Hmm perhaps, Micah, if you were covered in the blood of his sister and nephew he would recognize you.” Said another demon with a laugh as Tomas gasped as images of that flashed through his mind. “You…were the ones…you killed them…you killed my family!” shouted Tomas as Marcus grabbed his arm saying “Tomas! Stop.” The group laughed as Micah said, “Now the young one remembers. Hmm I must say your sister was quite delicious and how she squirmed in my grasp.” Tomas felt tears streaming down his face and started saying different prayers as the demons all flinched and started making guttural growls.

         Tomas moved forward shouting out the prayer when Micah flew forward and grabbed Tomas by his throat pinning him against a tree. “SHUT UP!” roared the demon slamming Tomas repeatedly against the tree when a gunshot sounded and the demon fell to the ground dead as Tomas fell on top of him. Marcus lowered his pistol as Tomas got up and grabbing a cross held it out.

    Marcus rushed over to Tomas and helped him up saying “This will not work Tomas. We need to run.” “Yes run. You are good at that Tomas. You ran instead of helping your sister.” Taunted another demon as Tomas said, “I will kill you all! I will not run any more!” “Tomas! We cannot take them in a fight.” Said Marcus as the older woman said, “Then run little priests. We do love a game of catch.” “Shut up!” roared Tomas drawing his pistol and shooting the woman in the middle of the forehead.

         She fell to the ground with a gasp as the demons watched this and then all four let out a roar running forward. Tomas and Marcus ran through the forest hearing the demons catching up on them. “Marcus we can’t run from them forever!” shouted Tomas as Marcus said, “I know. We need to take them out one by one. But to do so we need them separated.” Feeling they had put enough distance, they stopped to catch their breath. “We don’t have long but we need a plan.” Said Marcus as Tomas looked around and then squinted at something in the distance.

       He quickly took out a pair of binoculars and adjusting them said “There is a house right when you leave the forest. I say we split up and then meet up there once we take them out.” He handed the binoculars to Marcus who took them and looking through them said “It is probably our best bet.” He handed the binoculars back to Tomas and said, “Remember what I taught you.” Tomas nodded when they heard the four approaching. “I will. Be careful Marcus.” “You too love.” Said Marcus as they kissed quickly yet passionately before separating. “You two get the young one. The older one is ours.” Said one of the demons as they split up and followed the priests.

      Tomas ran hearing them coming and instantly turned ducking behind a tree. He drew his pistol and heard the demons run by him. He peered around the tree looking for them when suddenly he was grabbed by a hand and thrown. “Tag you’re it!” shouted the demon with a laugh as Tomas scrambled to his feet fumbling for the gun. “Oh where, oh where, has your little gun gone?” asked the demon in a singsong voice when she kicked up hitting Tomas in the chin.

    Tomas was flung back as the demon raced forward and pinned him to the tree. “I wonder if you taste as good as your sister? Or if you will make the same sounds as your nephew?” “Fuck you.” Said Tomas as the demon said “Not sure I'm your type my dear considering you have the smell of that older priest all over you.” She buried her face in his neck and took a big breath. “Was he good? He looks like he would be…was he your first?” “I don’t kiss and tell.” Spat Tomas as the demon laughed saying “How honorable.”

    Before Tomas could do anything he felt teeth pierce his shoulder and screamed. He grabbed the cross from his pocket and said “By the power of Christ protect me from this evil! Begone beast of hell!” he slammed the cross against the demons side as she screamed and stumbled back. She thrashed around scratching Tomas across the chest as he fell to the ground. He saw a glint in the sunlight and gasping grabbed the gun.

     He turned and fired two times watching the woman fall dead. He got to his feet and grabbing his bag, ran off towards the house. He suddenly heard running and glancing behind him saw the second demon chasing him. “I’m gonna get you!” said the demon as Tomas saw the house in the distance. Not wanting to lead the demon there, he made a sharp turn slipping on some leaves on the ground.

         Regaining his balance, Tomas ran, jumping over a fall tree, before down to use the tree as cover. He looked up seeing the demon jump across it and leaping up tackled him. They rolled across the ground as Tomas pinned the demon by his wrists and started spitting prayers at him. The demon writhed but laughed saying “You’ll have to do better than that Father. Though I must say you are faring much better than the other one.” “Shut up!” shouted Tomas when the demon said, “Heard he didn’t last long. Last thing he said was your name.”

      “You don’t know!” “Oh I do. My sisters told me. They will be here soon once they finish him off. Perhaps they’ll bring you his head…you can add it to the one of your sister.” “You lie! That is all you demons do.” “Do we now?” asked the demon as Tomas set his cross aside and drew his dagger. The demon eyed him when Tomas screamed and slammed the dagger into the demon’s chest. The demon gasped at the sudden pain when Tomas continued stabbing the demon over and over again. A part of Tomas knew that what he was doing was over kill but he felt all of his pent up emotions pour from him.

         As he continued stabbing and slashing the demon he saw the dead the body of his family and the heard the laughs of the demons. “Die! Die all of you!” cried Tomas tears streaming down his blood stained cheeks when finally he fell back. He sat there sobbing and breathing heavily seeing the mutilated body the demon. He looked at his hands covered in blood and gasping tried to wipe them off on the leaves on the ground. He heard the demons words in his head about Marcus and grabbing his stuff stood up when he stopped. He glanced back and saw the cross he tossed aside on the ground and looking up at the darkening sky said “I am so sorry…please forgive me.” He picked up the cross and ran out of the forest towards the house hoping the demon’s words were not true.

         He flung open the door saying “Marcus?” he saw no one and heard no one and setting his stuff down walked around the house to the different rooms. He left the house and shouted “Marcus!” he didn’t hear anything and suddenly wondered if perhaps the demon had been telling the truth. “Marcus!” called Tomas when a voice said, “Shut the bloody hell up! You want to attract all the demons to us?” Tomas turned and saw Marcus appear scanning the area looking as worn as Tomas did and said “Marcus…Marcus!” he ran forward and flung his arms around him.

     “He told me you were dead but I knew he was lying.” Cried Tomas feeling tears drip down his face as Marcus said, “They told me the same thing. But I knew they were wrong.” Tomas nodded and pulling back some kissed Marcus soundly. Marcus kissed back passionately when they parted. They breathed heavily as Tomas said “I was so scared when I got here and you weren’t here…I…” “Shh come on let’s get inside.” Said Marcus as they quickly walked to the house and grabbing the needed supplies made it safe for the night.

         Once that was done and Marcus closed and locked the door he turned only to be pushed against it with a kiss from Tomas. They kissed passionately when Marcus felt Tomas fiddling with his belt buckle saying, “I need you so bad Marcus…” Marcus felt all blood run south and just kissed Tomas reversing their positions. They wasted no time in removing their pants and underwear not bothering with anything else as Marcus hoisted Tomas up against the wall.

     Tomas wrapped his legs around Marcus’ waist as Tomas took Marcus’ fingers and started sucking them. Marcus cursed softly and removed his fingers saying “God you are so fucking sexy.” Tomas just chuckled about to say something when he let out a moan. “Shh Tomas, we need to be quiet.” Said Marcus as Tomas said, “Easier said then done oh fuck…”

         Once Marcus finished preparing Tomas he hefted Tomas up some before slamming forward penetrating his lover. Tomas cried out as Marcus started a punishing pace fucking Tomas hard against the wall. “Marcus! Marcus…” sobbed Tomas feeling Marcus hit that spot every time he slammed into Tomas. “You feel so good darling…so tight…ugh…just like the first night I fucked you.” Marcus whispered leaning back to look at Tomas whose eyes were closed and mouth open. He kissed Tomas passionately swallowing his cries of passion as he released between them. Marcus gripped Tomas’ waist tight and gave three powerful thrusts before gasping out his released inside his tight lover. Tomas clutched Marcus tight as he continued riding out his orgasm as Marcus held him close stroking his hair. Marcus felt Tomas collapse against him and looking around saw a couch nearby. He stumbled to the couch and sat down with Tomas on his lap and him still nestled inside Tomas’ wet hole.

         They sat like that for a long time when finally Tomas let out a whimper of pain. Marcus instantly came to attention and said “Tomas? Did I hurt you?” Tomas shook his head and leaned back saying “No…you were wonderful…the demon…” Tomas leaned back some more and looked at his shoulder. “Fucking hell…” muttered Marcus as Tomas nodded saying “Ditto.” Marcus helped Tomas remove his shirt and setting it aside saw the wound. “Come on we need to clean it.” “You don’t think this place has running water do you?” asked Tomas feeling Marcus’ release running from his hole as Marcus laid him down on the couch and stood up. “Highly doubt it. Most places out this far don’t and I didn't see a well anywhere.” said Marcus pulling his pants back up before grabbing his bag and rummaging through it for the first aid kit.

         He walked over to the sink and turning it on saw water pour out but a nasty brown color. “Well we have water but it doesn’t look good.” “At least it is something to clean us with.” Marcus nodded and found a bowl and a dishcloth. Walking over he set the bowl down and kneeling next to Tomas said, “I do hope all that blood isn’t yours.” Tomas looked down saying “No…I think I let my emotions get the best of me.” Marcus sat next to him and started cleaning his lover’s body with the cloth and water. “Hmm it happens.” Said Marcus as Tomas said “But it shouldn’t…emotions like that get us killed.” “We are human Tomas emotions are a part of us.” “It felt good Marcus.” Said Tomas softly as Marcus said, “What did?” “Killing that demon…feeling the dagger enter that body again and again. All I could see was my sister and nephew getting killed and I just wanted to kill that monster! I couldn’t stop.”

         Marcus looked up seeing tears running down Tomas’ face as Marcus said “But you did.” Tomas looked at him confused as Marcus said, “You did stop. How do you feel now?” “Like a weight was lifted off of me.” “Then perhaps it was necessary. What you did was normal Tomas…perhaps it was necessary for you to do that…to find closure.” “I was no better than them.” Whispered Tomas as Marcus turned Tomas’ face to his saying “Don’t you ever say that Tomas. You are so much better than them. Perhaps what you did was a little over kill but compared to them…no you are way better.”

       Tomas nodded as Marcus said; “Now this will hurt.” He poured alcohol on the bite mark as Tomas cried out and started writhing in pain. Marcus shushed Tomas gently as he continued cleaning it and then bandaged it. He did the same for the scratch marks on Tomas’ chest as Tomas panted with pain. “We are done love.” Whispered Marcus kissing Tomas’ cheek as Tomas just looked at Marcus with pain clouded eyes.

         “I know, but it needed to be cleaned. You are good now love.” Said Marcus brushing back Tomas’ hair when Tomas said, “Marcus…I love you.” Marcus just smiled and said “I love you too Tomas. Now rest. I will keep first watch.” Tomas just nodded as Marcus covered him with his coat and kissed his forehead. Marcus walked to the window and pulling out a flask took a swig before putting it away and sitting on a nearby chair started cleaning his gun while looking out across the horizon.        

      Tomas awoke with a start and sat up seeing only a lantern alight casting shadows throughout the living room. He saw a figure by the window and said “Marcus?” “Yeah?” “If you want I can take watch.” Said Tomas groaning softly as his shoulder flared in pain. Marcus walked over saying, “Are you sure? You are still healing.” “You need rest too…you…” when he saw a blood stain on Marcus’ shirt against his side. “Marcus…” said Tomas as Marcus looked down saying, “It’s nothing.” Tomas lifted the shirt and saw a poorly bandaged cut. “You were hurt and you said nothing.” Said Tomas as Marcus shrugged saying “It was nothing compared to what you endured.” “Did you clean it?” Marcus rolled his eyes saying, “Of course I did. Trust me I’ve had worse.” “I know.” Said Tomas softly remembering how their first night together Tomas traced all the different scars along his lover’s body.

         “I am fine love.” Said Marcus lifting Tomas’ face to his and smiling. “Now then if you want to keep guard I could use some rest.” Said Marcus as Tomas nodded and standing up pulled on his clothes as Marcus took his spot on the couch. “I take it that…” started Tomas when he turned and saw Marcus instantly asleep. He smiled and walking over covered Marcus with the jacket Marcus had covered him with and stroking his cheek said “Thank you Marcus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they survive through the night? What will tomorrow bring for out intrepid duo. Stay tune! 
> 
> Hope to get the next update out soon...
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you wish!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having survived the night and allowed some time to rest, Marcus and Tomas are once again on the road where they come across some familiar faces, Tomas starts having some...interesting symptoms..., and finally meeting a group that are not what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot another chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer (tags will be updated): This chapter contains a gun fight, unwanted groping and crude discussions/language also attempted assault...so if this is at all possibly triggering please take heed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways enough talk from me. Enjoy!

        For four days Marcus and Tomas decided to remain sheltered the small house resting and planning their next move. On the fifth day, after Marcus gave the nod of approval regarding Tomas’ shoulder, they gathered what little supplies were left in the house and continued north. They continued north for about week, occasionally running into demons and small friendly groups of people who they realized they could barter with.

      It was then that Marcus realized that Tomas had a natural skill for bartering and tended to make some really good deals. He had shared with Marcus that he learned it from it his grandmother when they would go to the market in Mexico. On the morning of the 20th day Marcus was instantly awoken by the sounds of someone vomiting and sitting up from the bus he and Tomas were sleeping in saw Tomas outside on the ground heaving.

         Marcus got up and walked out saying, “Are you all right?” “You ask that every time I throw up…I am fine.” Said Tomas as Marcus said, “Well I ask that because, my dear, you have been throwing up what seems like every other day since about a week ago. I am getting concerned.” Tomas stood up saying “I am fine love…I am probably just fighting off a bug.” Marcus nodded and said, “If you’re sure.” “I am. I will be fine love.” Said Tomas kissing his cheek as Tomas went back to the bus and rummaging around in their bags smiled. “So glad we found someone who had mouth wash.”

      “Well I am glad you have such good bartering skills.” Marcus commented with a chuckle returning to the bus and wrapping his arms around Tomas’ waist. Tomas took a swig then leaned out the window spitting it out. “We should be nearing your friends place right?” asked Tomas as Marcus said, “Yes in a few days we should.” “Who is this friend?” asked Tomas as Marcus said “She is a nun I worked with back in the days. She taught me some interesting exorcism skills. Mother superior…her name is Bernadette. She runs a convent nearby. I am hoping she may be able to put us up for a bit as we plan our next moves.”

         Tomas nodded then sitting down on the bus seat said, “Do you think we will ever find a place we could just settle in?” Marcus sat next to him and leaning back saying “Honestly Tomas I have no idea. It is a dream of mine…to be able to stay in one place with no worries of moving on. But in this era I don’t think that is ever possible.” Tomas nodded and leaning forward said “Yeah…I guess we can hope and pray.” “I think that is all we can do. And survive.” Chuckle Marcus as Tomas said “I think that is a given.” Tomas smiled at Marcus as they kissed gently but Tomas climbed onto Marcus’ lap. Straddling Marcus’ waist, Tomas said, “I hope we survive and are able to have a place just to ourselves. A place where we can live as a couple…” “That sounds wonderful Tomas.” Said Marcus softly running his hands through Tomas’ hair as they kissed.

         They rocked gently against each other when suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. Marcus shoved Tomas aside and crouched near the other side of the bus to peer out the windows. Tomas followed suit and knelt by the closed-door pistol held low. “You know if we still had Joe we would be in better shape.” Said a male voice as Tomas instantly went rigid.

     Marcus looked at Tomas who moved softly to him saying, “It is the same group that had me cornered…when you saved me.” “You sure?” “At least one of them is.” Said Tomas when Marcus and Tomas peered slowly out the window seeing five men come into view. Marcus groaned inwardly recognizing four of the five people as the group that was harassing Tomas. He didn’t recognize the fifth one and wondered if perhaps that was a straggler that they picked up.

         They slowly lowered themselves back to the ground as Tomas said, “What are we going to do? They are five and heavily armed.” “I know…let’s wait them out. Maybe they will walk on.” Said Marcus softly when one of the men said, “Hey you think there may be any supplies on that bus?” “Nah you are just wasting your time.” Said another as the first one said, “I’ll just take a peek.” Marcus and Tomas saw that they had left their bags by the other side of the bus and were clearly visible. “Fuck.” Muttered Marcus not wanting these guys to get their supplies but also knew that if they made themselves known they would probably be shot dead or worse.

      “Hey there are some bags in here!” said the man as the others stopped talking. “Really?” “Yeah. The door is locked though…you think someone may be in there?” “You think that someone could be a woman? I know I could really use a good fuck right now.” “Bill you just fucked two women three days ago.” “Hey I have needs Fred.” Said Bill as the one near the bus said, “Shut up guys.”

     He knocked on the door as Marcus motioned to Tomas regarding the rear exit that was barely latched closed. Tomas nodded but then motioned to the supplies as Marcus leaned closed and whispered “I will distract them…grab the supplies and run.” “Marcus!” hissed Tomas softly as Marcus said “What?” “They are not worth it. Let’s just both flee the back exit.” Said Tomas as Marcus said, “Without those supplies we will not last the rest of the trip.”

         Tomas heard the knocking again as the man said “Hello anyone in there? We don’t mean you any harm.” Tomas looked at Marcus and said, “You flee. They won’t kill me.” “What!” “I will distract them and you get the supplies and flee.” “I won’t let you get hurt.” “Then rescue me.” Said Tomas with a smile as he kissed Marcus passionately then moved to the rear exit. He opened the door and left walking around the bus. “It seems we meet again.” Said Tomas hands up as the five turned and drew their guns.

      “Well, well, well isn’t it that priest.” Said Fred as Bill said, “Were you the one hiding out in there?” “You caught me.” Said Tomas seeing the five start to approach him. “I take it you remember the four of us.” Chuckled Fred as Tomas said “Unfortunately I do. I see that you missing a few and have someone new.” “Yeah. The man that saved you killed one of our men and then we ran into some meddlesome demons that took out some others. So now it is just I, Fred, Jeff, Drew, and our new boy Donny.” “Can’t say it is nice to meet you all. Why don’t you just leave me alone and get out of here.”

         “And why would we do that?” asked Fred as Tomas said, “There is a group a few miles west of here that has several ladies that were lonely.” “Heh we’ve probably already been there. Bill here fucked them all.” Said Jeff as Bill said, “Well you guys had plenty too.” “Then I am no use to you since if I recall that was the plan back then.” Said Tomas glancing at the bus seeing Marcus walking out the back with their bags.

     “Now let’s not say that. Donny here didn’t like the women if you get my drift.” Said Jeff as Donny chuckled saying “No, they’ve told me about you.” Donny approached Tomas as Tomas said “Did they now.” “Yes but I see their tales did not do you any justice. What say we let you live and we go about our way after some fun.” He took Tomas’ pistol and tossed it aside before running his hands over Tomas’ body searching for more weapons.

         Tomas glanced at Marcus seeing him drawing his pistol and motioned with his eyes for Marcus to go. Tomas lowered his hands saying “Am I all good?” “Very.” Said Donny thumbing Tomas’ bottom lip when he kicked Tomas’ shin causing him to fall to the ground. The other men laughed as Donny pulled Tomas up by his hair saying, “That mouth is way to pretty to not be put to use. You suck my cock and we’ll leave you be.” Tomas looked up at him saying “No.”

      “No? I don’t think you are in any position to say no boy.” Said Donny when Donny grabbed his hair tight and flung him towards the group across the ground. Tomas landed face first on the ground with a thud, feeling himself go dizzy, when he felt Donny straddle him from behind pushing him further into the hard ground. “If you won’t suck my cock then you’ll just take it.” Tomas struggled when Marcus no longer able to watch this treatment of his lover stepped from behind the bus guns cocked.

         “That’s not happening either.” Said Marcus as everyone looked up at him and drew their guns. “Shit it’s the crazy one.” Said Fred as Bill said, “Thought he was dead.” “I am very much alive and do not appreciate you all manhandling my partner.” Said Marcus as Tomas said “Marcus go!” “Not happening love.” Said Marcus as Drew said, “You honestly think you can take out all of us?” “Just have to take out a few. Starting with you Donny. Get off of him.” Growled Marcus as Donny got up and turning said “So you can keep this fine piece of ass to yourself?” He pulled Tomas to his knees and turning them both to face Marcus, held a pistol to his head.

      “Drop your guns or I will blow his brains out.” Said Donny as Marcus saw Tomas looking at him with pleading eyes. “Please Marcus…just go. I am not worth all this bloodshed. Get out of here.” “Consider this the rescue.” Said Marcus when he fired his pistol hitting Donny in the shoulder and rolling across the ground hit Fred in the chest. Gunfire erupted as Tomas made a dash to the back of the bus. Tomas got to the bus and looked for his pistol when he saw Marcus’ shoulder get hit.

         Marcus fell to the ground as Tomas ran out and grabbed Marcus’ fallen pistol and standing in front of him fired hitting Drew who had taken cover behind a tree. Tomas cried out as his bicep was grazed and fell to his knees stilling holding up the pistol and fired hitting Bill. Donny walked over as the firing stopped. “You two are very stupid and now you will die for your stupidity.” Said Donny pistol-whipping Tomas across the face and about to fire when Donny gasped and fell backwards dead. Tomas looked up seeing the others fall dead and scrambled over to Marcus helping him to his knees. “Don’t move.” Said a commanding voice as they looked up seeing several heavily armed and armored men looking at them wearing army fatigues.

         Tomas still held the pistol and instantly placed himself between Marcus and the soldiers. “Lower your pistol.” Said one of the soldiers as Tomas said “No! Stay back!” “We mean you no harm. We just saved you in case you hadn’t noticed.” Said another as Marcus said “Why?” “It’s what we do, help those in need in this crazy world. Look I can see you are both injured. Come with us and we can heal you. We live in a safe compound.”

       “Why should we trust you?” asked Tomas when another soldier walked forward and kneeling said, “Because we are the good guys here. It is our mission to protect those and to provide a safe haven for survivors. Now please lower your gun. You can keep it if you want…you won’t have any need for it.” Tomas looked back at Marcus who noticed Tomas’ grazed and bleeding arm then his and knew that some proper medical attention would good. “It’s all right Tomas. We will be all right.” Said Marcus as Tomas nodded and stood up with the help of one of the soldiers before promptly passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these mysterious soldiers that save them? A safe compound? Can they be trusted? And what is going on with Tomas? All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rescue, Marcus and Tomas seek shelter in a place called Eden. However there seems to be something off about this place...not to mention Tomas and Marcus learn some very shocking and surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of my readers who have stayed with me on this crazy journey. Your support means a lot! I hope you all continue to enjoy as the fate of our favorite duo is determined.
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter has mentions of messed up ideals and abortions (very light...none take place and no details...just fears). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

       When Tomas awoke he saw that he did not recognize his surroundings. He sat up quickly but instantly regretted it as he felt dizzy and sick. “Hey, hey you need to calm down.” Said a gentle voice as Tomas saw a woman about his age with brown hair walk over. She wore a white coat as Tomas said, “Where am I?” “Eden.”

    “What?” “It is a safe haven founded by the military. This was an equestrian center before it fell to ruins. The military came in and decided to make this place a refugee camp. A safe haven for survivors who have nowhere to go. You were brought to me because you passed out. Which considering you were malnourished and horribly dehydrated I am not surprise. Not to mention fighting a nasty bite and scratch…your body is just way over taxed right now.”

         “Your partner shared that you have been throwing up the past week or so…which probably had something to do with malnutrition and dehydration.” “Marcus! Where is he?” “He is fine. He is meeting with the commander and getting a tour of the place. The commander always tries to make sure he greets his newest members. Ah speak of the devil.” Said the doctor as Tomas saw a tall muscular man about Marcus’ age enter the room wearing fatigues and black combat boots.

      “Dr. Tret how is our patient doing?” asked the commander as the doctor said “He is doing fine now. His vitals are much better looking than when he came in 5 hours ago. Also has some color returning to his face.” “Great. Hello I am Commander John Gray.” “Tomas.” Said Tomas as John said “Nice to meet you Tomas, I had a great time talking with your partner. You two have been through quite an ordeal.”

         “Who hasn’t.” said Tomas looking at him as John said “So true. My men told me how you stood your ground against those bandits…how you protected your partner.” “He would have done the same for me. Where is he? I want to see him!” demanded Tomas giving the commander a hard glare as John said, “I am not sure where he is at. Once I finished the tour I had other matters to tend to. Do not worry he should come by soon.” “Tomas!” said Marcus rushing over as John stepped out of the way.

     Marcus sat next to Tomas who embraced him saying “Marcus.” “Careful. Do not over extend your arm too much. The stitches are still fresh.” Said the doctor as Marcus pulled back some and cupped Tomas’ face saying, “How are you feeling?” “Much better. I guess what the doctor gave me worked.” “Just fluid and vitamins.” Said the doctor writing something down on a clipboard when John said “Susan when will Tomas be discharged from the hospital?” “Hmm I would say about a day or so. I want to make sure he gets as much nutrients as possible.” Said Susan as John pulled her aside whispering softly to her as she glanced at a nearby machine saying something back.

         Marcus kissed Tomas’ forehead saying, “You are looking much better. I was so worried when you passed out.” “How are you?” asked Tomas as Marcus said “The wound wasn’t that bad.” “You are not telling me something.” Said Tomas suddenly seeing something in his eyes as Marcus rested his forehead against Tomas’ saying “I have important information I need to talk to you about. I learned some very…strange things…some disturbing things.”

    Marcus glanced up seeing the two others far away and said softly “We are not safe here. What is going on here…is…” “Marcus please I am confused…” “I…” “Well I think it is enough visiting for Tomas. He needs his rest.” Said Susan as Marcus said, “I would like to stay with him.” “He needs his rest.” Said John as Marcus said, “As his partner I have the right to stay with him.” The two looked at him confused when Tomas took Marcus’ hand.

         “That may be so but…” “Commander if Marcus is indeed the partner of Tomas he has the right to stay with him. I know you command Eden but remember I command the med bay.” Said Susan as John nodded saying “Of course…Susan when Tomas is ready to be discharged please show them to the room they will be staying in. It is on the second floor.” Susan raised an eyebrow and said, “Second floor? I thought that…” “As you said Susan, I command Eden you command the med bay.” Said John gruffly as Susan held her up hands saying “Alright, alright I will take them there.”

   “Good hopefully you two will be able to join us for dinner. It has been a while since we’ve been visited by priests.” They turned to John as Marcus said, “How did you know?” “For safety measures we had to check your bags. Bibles, crosses, holy water vials…not too many people know the proper way to fight the demons.” Said John when he turned and left.

         After a total of two days in the med bay, Susan deemed Tomas strong enough to be discharged. She led the two to the second floor and showed them to a room. She opened it saying, “This is where you will be staying. I guess being priests gets you special treatment. Most refugees are assigned to one of the stables or tents in the main field.”

     “Yes I saw that.” Said Marcus as Susan said, “Look this place is safe and you should feel lucky being here. You will be cared for.” “Thank you Susan.” Said Tomas as Susan nodded and turned then said “Oh dinner will be at 5. I will come and get you for it. Please feel free to rest or shower.” She left and closed the door as Tomas sat down on the bed then laying back said, “Wow…a real mattress.”

         Marcus walked to the curtained window and opening it saw that it was barred. He rushed to the door and turning the knob saw it was locked. “Bollocks!” cursed Marcus turning when he saw Tomas fast asleep on the bed. Marcus went to wake Tomas but then realized that even though Tomas had time to rest in the med bay, he still needed more. Marcus knew he could probably use a nap but because of what he had learned, he was too high strung.

      Marcus slid down the door and sat there trying to figure out what to do. He knew he and Tomas were in danger here…especially if Tomas was one of the special males. Marcus, while grateful to not be one of the special males, still couldn’t believe everything the commander told him. He knew he had to share it with Tomas because if Tomas were one of the special ones then his partner would be in grave danger.

     “This can’t be happening.” Muttered Marcus leaning his head against the door and closing his eyes saw the survivors in their designated areas looking empty, soulless, as the commander explained how everyone here has a duty. Marcus stood up and went to Tomas saying “Tomas? Tomas.” Tomas turned and curled in on himself as Marcus just flopped onto the bed knowing that in reality there was nothing that he could do now.

    There was knocking on the door as Marcus sat up with a start not realizing he had fallen asleep. Tomas also woke up saying “What?” Marcus got up seeing the door start open as Susan's voice was heard saying "It is time for dinner.” Tomas Tomas stretched saying “Good to hear I am hungry.” “Good to know that your appetite is coming back. How are you feeling?” asked Susan opening the door all the way and walking to Tomas quickly examined his wounds.

    Marcus walked over to Susan and grabbing her wrist said, “You have some explaining to do.” Susan looked at Marcus and said “Everything will make sense at dinner. I am ordered to not say anything.” “Marcus? Let her go.” Said Tomas standing and placing his hand on Marcus’ arm. Marcus glared at Susan then removed his hand as Susan said, “Come, we are expected.” They followed Susan out of the room as she led them down the stairs and into an ornately decorated dining room. They entered as Marcus and Tomas saw eight soldiers sitting at the table with John sitting at the head.

     “Ah Susan I see you have brought our guests of honor.” Said John standing as Susan guided Tomas and Marcus to sit next to John as she took the seat on the other side. “Mary bring the food.” Ordered John as a woman standing by the wall nodded and left. “I trust you are feeling better Tomas?” asked John pouring him a drink as Tomas said “Yes I am. Thank you for your hospitality and for healing Marcus and I.”

    Marcus eyed the drink suspiciously as John said, “We are not going to poison you Marcus. You are safe here.” “Just like the others are?” inquired Marcus as Tomas looked at Marcus confused. “Yes. As long as they do their fair share they are safe here.” Said John with a smile as several men and women brought out plates of food. The soldiers talked excitedly as the plates were placed in front of them when Marcus said, “So what exactly will be our duties.” John ate some of his food saying, “Well you certainly are not one for small talk are you.”

    “Marcus? What is going on?” asked Tomas as Marcus said, “I’ll tell you what is going on! These men are using the survivors as slaves and live stock! You either do work around this place or you get knocked up by one of these esteemed men.” Marcus ended on a sarcastic note as Tomas said “Wait what?” “Marcus is not wrong Tomas, he just has a certain flair to his explanation. Yes the people here are expected to pull their share of the work. That is how Eden works.”

     “And yes certain people have certain duties depending on their age, gender, and skills. They work for us and follow our commands and we provide shelter, safety, and food.” “If they don’t follow your orders?” asked Tomas as one of the other soldiers said “We toss them out. In order to stay in Eden you must do your duty.” Tomas nodded saying “And what duties are those?” “Well there are several, maintenance, cleaning, cooking, you know all the basics…” “Breeding.” Spat Marcus, as another soldier said “No more like repopulating.”

     Tomas looked at them saying “I’m sorry what?” John sighed saying, “Yes there are some that are here that have good genes and are young and fruitful. In case you haven’t noticed human kind isn’t doing so good. They have become weak and easy prey. As soldiers, who have not been possessed, we are fit and tough and have great genes. So we want to ensure that offspring are like that…will be able to survive this world.” “So you basically force those that can have children to…procreate with one of you guys?” asked Tomas as Susan nodded saying, “Yes. It is all about genetics…making a human race that can fight against the demons.”

“But what if the person is married or doesn’t want to bear children?” asked Tomas as John shrugged saying “If that is the class they are placed into they have to do their duty or they will get thrown out.” Tomas felt himself instantly become ill and said “You rape them…you force them…” “No they come willingly.” Said another soldier as the others agreed. “Bullshit.” Spat Marcus when Tomas started to get up when John grabbed his hand.

   “You have not finished your meal.” “I am not hungry.” “You will need your strength if you are to be a carrier.” Said John as Tomas said “What?” “Get your hands off of him!” shouted Marcus standing up instantly grabbing a nearby knife and slamming it into John’s forearm. John stood up cursing in pain as Marcus grabbed Tomas when suddenly Marcus grunted. Tomas turned and saw Marcus being grabbed by two soldiers trying to fight them off. Tomas felt his training from Marcus kicking in and raced to help Marcus.

    Tomas was instantly grabbed and restrained as he watched the soldiers beat up Marcus. “Stop!” ordered John as two soldiers yanked Marcus to his knees holding him there. Tomas struggled wanting to go to his partner seeing blood running from his nose and busted lip. John walked over and pulled out the knife as Susan applied pressure. “That was very stupid of you Marcus.” Said John as Marcus spat out blood saying, “You will keep your hands off my partner.” “He should be grateful that he was chosen to bear my child.” Said John as Tomas said “What? In case you haven’t noticed I am male!”

   “Doesn’t matter…some sort of mutation caused some males to be able to carry.” Said Marcus as John nodded saying, “Yes. We are not sure how it happened or why but we think it was an adaptation our bodies did to ensure the human race survives. Susan here shared with me that you are a carrier Tomas. You have the capability to carry a child. Your partner on the other hand…well he’ll probably find himself in the cell for a bit.”

    “Like hell I will!” growled Marcus struggling as Tomas said “Wait you mean I can carry a child…like a woman.” “Yes, I ran a scan on you and you have all the means to do so. It seems the change chose you. We have a few other males that have the change too that were successfully impregnated.” “When we found you we saw you are a fighter and have courage, loyalty, and a fierceness that would make any demon think twice before attacking. It was then that I knew if you were a carrier, our child would be such a wonder.” Said John stroking Tomas’ cheek as Tomas pulled away saying “No! I am with Marcus! He is my lover!”

    “Doesn’t matter further more his genes are in no way better than mine. A child of your coupling with him would be so inferior.” Said John as Susan looked down. “He may be your lover Tomas but Susan has assured me that you are prime and ready for a child…you are an empty vessel waiting to be filled.” Said John with a smile as Tomas said “I won’t…I won’t be a part of this! If what you say is true the only child I will carry is Marcus’!” Marcus looked at Tomas as Tomas turned and looked at him.

    “I love him.” Said Tomas as John said, “You can love him all you want, and I don’t need your love…just your body. Susan I think we are done here, take Tomas back to the room and tell the servants to get him ready. I will take him tonight.” “No!” roared Marcus struggling against his captors as Tomas struggled against his who escorted him out of the room. “Please no! Marcus!” cried Tomas as Susan led him and the two soldiers out.

      John walked over to Marcus and kneeling said, “Don’t worry Marcus I will make sure he has a good time. I have been told I am a very caring lover.” “Fuck you to hell!” said Marcus spitting blood and saliva in John’s face as John said “Take him to the cell. Let him cool for a bit and then we’ll try to find a place for him here.” “You will pay for this! I will kill you!” shouted Marcus as he was led away while John sat down and sipping his drink looked at the remaining soldiers saying, “That went about as I thought it would. Come let us finish our meal.”

    The soldiers threw Tomas into the room as Tomas landed on the floor. Tomas got to his knees and looked at Susan standing in the doorway. “Please Susan…please don’t let this happen. I don’t want this.” Said Tomas as Susan said, “I am sorry Tomas but I can’t do anything. All I can say is do what the commander wants…it will be easier for you.” Tomas saw her turn away and leave as one of the soldiers closed the door locking it. Tomas scrambled to his feet and raced to the door trying to open it and pounding cried for Marcus.

    Tomas turned and tried to calm himself thinking of a plan. He thought about everything he was told and sitting on the bed placed a hand on his stomach. He was a carrier…he could carry a child. Tomas suddenly gasped and wondered if that was perhaps the reason for the sickness and the reason why he was always tired and malnourished. Did he carry Marcus’ child? Tomas suddenly let out sob wondering if that was true if Susan destroyed it. “Oh god…” whimpered Tomas as he fell to the bed and cried not sure what to think anymore.

     Marcus screamed, cursed and paced his cell, like a caged animal, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out of here and rescue Tomas. Marcus rested his head against the stonewall wondering that if he told Tomas this earlier if perhaps they could have avoided all this. “I’m sorry Tomas…” whispered Marcus feeling anger boil in him knowing that soon that bastard would be having his way with his lover. “Marcus.” Said a voice as Marcus looked up and saw Susan standing there. “What the hell do you want!” spat Marcus as Susan said, “I am here to look at your wounds.” She held the keys and opened the cell door.

    “And to help you escape.” Added Susan walking over as Marcus said “The guards?” “No guards here and the soldiers well they needed their rest.” Said Susan with a smirk when Marcus grabbed Susan and pinning her to the wall said, “How can I trust you!” “Because your and Tomas’ child’s life depend on it!” said Susan as Marcus said “What?” “Look I didn’t tell John this because he would have made me abort the child. Tomas is pregnant Marcus. He is about a month along. The child is healthy for now. I figured if I didn’t mention it, John could have him once then think he was successful. But now I realize I can’t do that."

      "That child doesn’t deserve to be raised in a place like this.” “Tomas is carrying my child?” asked Marcus as Susan said, “Yes. He doesn’t know…I didn’t tell him. I am sorry this is happening…I hate what happens here. I hate that I have to care for the aftermath of the men and women who are taken by these soldiers. I hate having to see the loss in their eyes when they find out they are carrying a child that they didn’t want but have to keep and give birth to in order to stay here and be safe. I can’t do it anymore. I can’t kill an innocent life made of love so that another life could be made through ego centrism and fear. This would have been the first child I would have had to abort and I couldn’t. I am not like that. I took a pledge to do no harm! This child did nothing but be created through love.”

      Marcus saw tears dripping down Susan’s face and let her go saying “I…” “Don’t say anything. Just follow me and let’s get you and your partner out of here.” Said Susan as Marcus nodded and followed Susan out of the cell. Marcus saw the two soldiers that had led him here on the ground as Susan said “Don’t worry they are just asleep. Perks of being a doctor and having access to all kinds of meds.” Marcus just chuckled and followed her out of the basement. “We will just have enough time to get Tomas and get you guys out of here. The commander plans to take Tomas around 9 after he is done debriefing with the troops. The servants should be finished with Tomas.”

     They reached the door as Susan looked around then opened it and walked in. Marcus followed but stopped seeing someone in red tackle Susan and pin her to the floor by her neck. Marcus entered the room and closed the door seeing the figure was Tomas wearing a red off the shoulder long dress. Marcus grabbed Tomas and pulled him off saying “Tomas stop! She is trying to help us!” “She killed my child!” cried Tomas struggling against Marcus as Susan backed up coughing. “No she didn’t. Our child is still alive.” Said Marcus as Tomas stopped fighting and turning said “What?”

    “The child is still alive. She lied to the commander about you being with child. She is trying to help us escape.” Tomas turned to Susan who said coughing, “He speaks the truth.” Tomas walked forward and holding out his hand helped her up. “I’m sorry I tried to strangle you.” Said Tomas as Susan said, “It’s fine. Kind of use to it now dealing with you two.” Marcus looked at Tomas saying, “What are you wearing?” Tomas looked at his dress and said, “Apparently the commander likes his people in red dresses. Male or female.” Marcus just nodded noticing how the dress clung to Tomas’ hips and the square collar showed off his prominent collarbone.

    “Look we are running out of time. I have a car waiting for you out side. Some of the people here were willing to help. Come on.” Said Susan when Tomas said “Our stuff.” “I have it in my med bay. Come on.” Said Susan as Marcus pushed Tomas out the door and followed. Susan led them to the car park where a car was waiting for them. “Here are the keys. Do not worry this car does not have a tracking device. It is the commander’s personal one…he doesn’t liked to be tracked. Also here is your stuff.” She handed them two bags as Marcus tossed them in the back seat when she handed another bag to Tomas.

    “This has first aid stuff and also supplies to help with your pregnancy. Protein bars, anti nausea medicine, a few bottles of water…” “Thank you Susan.” Said Tomas as Susan said, “Just get somewhere safe and please take care of yourself and your child.” Tomas nodded as Marcus got in the driver’s side while Tomas got in the passenger side. Susan watched them drive away and wrapping her arms around her chest said a prayer for their safety and hers considering the shit that would happen once the commander found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now safely out of the grips of the soldiers and the horrific Eden, Tomas and Marcus continue on their way. Will they reach their destination or be hunted down? Will they find a safe place to rest until their child is born? Found out in the next chapter.
> 
> Please comment if you wish!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from Eden thanks to the help of a doctor, Marcus and Tomas continue on their way to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the half way point. Some sexy times occurs in this chapter because it's been a while. Also a little more tender and fluffy moments.
> 
> I am trying a new format that was suggested to me by Arae. Hopefully it works...have been having some formatting issues with other stories...
> 
> Anyways here is the next installment of this adventure. Enjoy!

 

    “Where are we going Marcus?” Tomas asked looking out the window of the car as Marcus drove.

   “To my friend the sister remember? We are close to where she is located.”

   “How do you know?”

   “She is north…we just have to keep going North and we will find her.” Marcus said gripping the steering wheel and occasionally looking back to see if they were followed.

   “I hope you are right.” Marcus glanced over at Tomas who was still looking out the window with his hands wrapped around his stomach.

   “Tomas?”

    “I still can’t believe it Marcus…a child…”

    “Yeah…you are a month along Tomas.”

    “Susan told you?” Marcus just nodded as they drove on in silence.

   It was around midnight when Marcus pulled over and drove the car slowly behind some bushes. Tomas looked at Marcus saying “Marcus?”

   “We should rest, hopefully we’ll reach her place tomorrow.” Marcus said Marcus softly as Tomas nodded and getting out of the car moved to the back seat. Marcus did the same as they sat there and Marcus ensured the doors were locked.

    Tomas leaned against Marcus saying, “Are you all right?”

    Marcus sighed saying “I don’t know what I am Tomas. So much has happened that I can’t seem to process it all…I…bloody hell Tomas you are having a child!”

    Tomas just nodded saying “I know…but Marcus…” Marcus looked at Tomas who shifted and straddling his lap said cupping his cheeks “I am having your child. Not that commander’s, not some random person’s…the child of the man I love.”

    Marcus met Tomas’ brown eyes and smiling said, “That’s true isn’t it.” Tomas nodded and kissed him passionately as Marcus gripped his waist pulling him close.

    Marcus moved a hand up his back and into his hair tugging his head back so he could attack Tomas’ neck and collarbone. Tomas moaned softly as Marcus said, “God you look so hot in this dress…”

   Tomas chuckled saying, “Which is why my sister made me her dress up doll.” Marcus just chuckled back and kissed Tomas again moving his hands up the skirt of the dress and gripped Tomas’ bare waist. Tomas ran his hands down Marcus’ chest to his belt and pants. “Fuck me Marcus. Fuck me in this dress.” Tomas whispered against Marcus’ lips.

    Marcus let out a breath saying, “Yes.” Marcus shifted his hips so that his pants slid down far enough to let his erection spring free and then shifted Tomas some to remove his underwear.

   “Oh Marcus.” Tomas gasped riding Marcus steadily feeling his hands securely on his waist guiding him.

   “Tomas…my Tomas. Carrying my child.” Tomas moaned softly moving faster as Marcus cupped Tomas’ cheeks saying “Our child…I love you so much Tomas.” They kissed passionately when Marcus grabbed Tomas and laid him down on the back seat one hand behind his head and the other braced against the door for leverage.

   Marcus looked down at Tomas just watching his face and let his eyes roam the body of his lover. He looked at Tomas’ stomach and thought he saw a slight bump. He lifted Tomas’ dress further up and placed his hand on Tomas’ bare stomach indeed feeling a bump. Marcus looked up and met Tomas’ gaze when Tomas pulled Marcus to him kissing him passionately.

   They lay there breathing heavily on their sides as Tomas curled closer to Marcus’ chest. Marcus kissed his forehead saying, “How are you love?”

   Tomas smiled and said “Hmm…good…you?”

   “Very good.” Marcus said with a smile tracing Tomas’ lips. “I hope our child has your hair and skin…such beautiful colored skin…” Marcus whispered running his hand along Tomas’ arms then neck then cheek.

    Tomas chuckled saying “Well I hope he or she has your eyes. I love your eyes…so blue and clear…like the water. And freckles...I love your freckles.”

    Marcus smiled and kissing Tomas’ forehead said, “Well no matter what he or she looks like…I will do everything I can to protect you both.”

    Tomas moved closer saying “Marcus I am scared…this child…it will be brought into this world. This world is not safe for a baby.”

    “I know but we will make it safe. We will protect this baby. We’ll make it work my love. Don’t you worry bout that okay?”

    Tomas looked up at Marcus and nodding said, “Okay…but there is still so much I don’t understand about this whole thing…”

   “Same here hopefully Bernadette may have some knowledge. But whatever happens we will face it together.” Marcus said holding Tomas close.

   “Yes. I love you Marcus.”

   “I love you Tomas. Now come on let’s get some sleep. We have a drive tomorrow.” Tomas nodded and burying his face in Marcus’ neck closed his eyes letting sleep claim him.

   Marcus blinked opened his eyes feeling the sun hitting him from the back window of the car. He reached out his hand for Tomas not feeling him next to him. Marcus sat up quickly fearing the worst when he heard sounds of vomiting. Marcus opened the door and stretching walked to the back of the seeing Tomas on his hands and knees vomiting.

   “Well at least now know the reason for your throwing up.” Marcus said kneeling down stroking Tomas’ back.

   Tomas just nodded saying, “When will it stop?”

  “I have no idea. But Susan gave us some medicine we can use to help ease it. Think you can stand?” Tomas nodded as Marcus helped him up. Marcus opened the door to the back seat and sat Tomas down before going through the bags. He grabbed the one that Susan gave them and looking through said “God bless you Susan for labeling everything.” He grabbed the bottle that said anti nausea pills and a bottle of water.

   He walked over to Tomas and handed him both saying “The directions say to take two every eight hours.”

   Tomas nodded and said “What time is it now?”

   Marcus turned on the car and said “8 in the morning.”

  Tomas nodded as he finished taking the pills and standing said “Please tell me she packed something else for me to wear? Or we packed more clothing.”

  Marcus went through the bags and said, “Well she just gave us the medicine bag. Here I found your pants and…well you’ll just wear my shirt. Though I don't know...you sure do..." but stopped when Tomas gave him a stern look. "Alright, alright no dress." 

  He tossed Tomas the clothes as Tomas said “Better than this.” Marcus leaned against the car, arms crossed over his chest, as he watched Tomas put on the pants then pull the dress over his head tossing it aside before grabbing the shirt.

   Marcus walked over and wrapping his arms around Tomas’ waist said, “Wait.” Tomas lowered the shirt and looking down saw Marcus resting his hands on the slight baby bump.

   “You know now that we know it seems more obvious and visible.” Tomas commented placing his hands on top of Marcus'.

   “Yeah, but I have heard that some people don’t really show too much when they are pregnant. So maybe you are one of them.”

   “One can hope.” 

    Marcus kissed his cheek saying, “I love you Tomas.”

   Tomas smiled and squeezing his hands gently saying “I love you too…and our new bundle of joy. In eight months she or he will be here.”

   Marcus shook his head saying, “Seems so far away yet so close. In eight months…”

   “We’ll be parents.” Tomas said with a smile turning when he saw something that was not happiness flicker quickly across Marcus’ face and said “Marcus?”

    Marcus shook his head and smiling said, “Come on let’s get going. I hope to be at our destination by evening.” Tomas just nodded and finished dressing before gathering the dress and tossing it in the trunk.

   The sun was setting when they reached a medium stone structure with stain glass windows and a steeple that had seen better days. Marcus turned the car off and getting out said, “Here we are.”

   Tomas got out and they gathered their bags as they walked to the door. Marcus knocked hard against the wooden door when it opened. Marcus and Tomas stood there seeing a nun about Marcus’ age maybe older with a face that shows experience and grey eyes that showed much wisdom.

   “Well blessed be…Marcus Keane.” The woman said with a smile as she embraced Marcus.

   “Mother Superior.”

   “Please call me Bernadette. Titles are so arbitrary in this day and age.”

  “Of course, this is my partner Tomas Ortega. I rescued him about a 7 months ago and trained him to survive in this world.”

  “Nice to meet you.”

  “Nice to meet you too Tomas. Come in, come in.”

  She moved aside and let them in before closing the door. She led them to a warmly lit sitting area as she motioned for Marcus and Tomas to sit. They took the couch as Bernadette said, “Can I get you anything?”

  “Oh no we are good for now.” Marcus said rubbing the back of his neck.

  “So what brings you here Marcus?”

   Marcus looked at Tomas trying to figure out where to start when Tomas said, “We need shelter for a bit. We uh ran into some soldier guys and fled their place…Eden.”

   “You came from there?” Marcus nodded as Bernadette said, “I am surprised you were able to leave.”

   “We had help. Also you may want to dispose of or hide the car…not sure if they will be sending a search party out this far.”

   Bernadette sighed saying “They may…my sisters and I have had our own run ins with them.”

   “I am so sorry to bring you into our problems.” Tomas said suddenly as Bernadette looked at him saying “No my son I am glad you came here. Marcus and friends are always welcome here.”

   “Thank you Bernadette.” Tomas said with a smile taking her hands.

   “There is another reason why we are seeking shelter here…we seem to discover something new about this world.”

   Bernadette looked at them saying “New?”

   Tomas sighed saying “We just learned about an adaptation that has taken place…among the population…effecting certain males…”

   “Ah yes that. My cousin has made me fully aware. She used to work as an OBGYN you know.”

   “She uh wouldn’t happen to be here would she?” Tomas asked running a hand through his hair.

   Bernadette looked at him saying, “Well actually she should be returning tomorrow. She went out to a nearby camp to get some supplies. Why? Is…” she suddenly looked at them eyes wide. “One of you is with child?” Bernadette asked as Marcus and Tomas nodded.

   “I am about a month along.” Tomas said Tomas softly looking down and gripping his pants.

   Bernadette walked over and kneeling before him said, “My child it is all right. This is a gift from God. He obviously knew this was something you could handle. May I ask who the father is?”

   “Think that God thinks I can handle this too?” Marcus nervously resting his hand on Tomas' thigh.

   “You?” Marcus nodded as Bernadette laughed saying “Oh my…God does work in mysterious ways. Marcus Keane…going to be a father. Well times do change. I am happy for you both.” She took Marcus’ hand in hers as she said, “You are welcome to stay here as long you need to. And I will have my cousin look at you Tomas. This child will come into our world safely and healthy.”

   “Thank you so much.” Tomas said tears gathering in his eyes as Marcus nodded in gratitude.

   “Now then we should get you something to eat…when did you last eat?”

   “5 hours ago? Had a protein bar.” Tomas said with a shrug as Bernadette just looked at him then at Marcus.

   “Oh dear, dear, dear that will not do. You are not only feeding yourself Tomas but a child. Come we must get you something nourishing to eat. Marcus you need to get better at taking care of your partner and future child. A protein bar…honestly.” Bernadette said shaking her head as she led them down the hall to the kitchen as Tomas just laughed at Marcus’ expression.

\--------------------------------

  “Have fun catching up with Bernadette?” Tomas asked as he sat up in the double bed seeing Marcus closing the door.

  “More like hearing her lecturing me on how I need to do better in providing for you and all. But besides that yes.” Marcus said with a smile making sure the door was locked.

   “I am glad we are here Marcus. We’ll be safe here right?”

   Marcus walked over to Tomas and kneeling on the bed said, “Of course love. We are safe here. I will make sure of it. Anyways how are you?”

  Tomas looked down saying, “Well considering Bernadette forced me to eat such food I haven’t had in a long time…I feel full and happy. But also bad that I took so much of their rations…”

  “Tomas they didn’t give us anything they weren’t willing to share. Plus you are with child…you need as much energy and nutrients as possible. So don’t feel bad, we can always repay them by helping out around here. But we need to be here. You need to be here to rest and not be stressed.”

  Tomas nodded saying “You are right. It was also nice having a shower.”

  “Heh I bet. Any warm water left?”

  “Perhaps.” Tomas said with a cheeky smile as Marcus laughed.

  “Brat.” He ruffled Tomas’ hair then kissed his forehead saying, “I am going to shower. You get to bed and sleep.” Tomas nodded and laid down as Marcus gathered what he needed and walked to the bathroom that was connected to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They got successfully got to their destination. Good ole Bernadette she'll keep them safe. Next chapter we get to meet her cousin, learn more about Tomas' pregnancy and soon get to meet their little bundle of joy. 
> 
> As usual leave comments if you wish.
> 
> Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding safety in the convent of Mother Superior, Marcus and Tomas meet her cousin learning more about what's come with the impending birth. They also quite a few more things about each other as insecurities are finally shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update...this week has been killing me. 
> 
> Anyways, yes! We are one chapter away from meeting Marcus' and Tomas' little bundle of joy! 
> 
> Side note: Sorry i didn't spend too long on the pregnancy...but I tried to include big moments for parents. I feel like for Marcus and Tomas the biggest one would be movement...proof that their little one was alive and fighting. Also since I have no experience with children or child birth I tried to do as much research as possible about the pregnancy stages and stuff. I apologize if I got anything wrong...
> 
> I think that is all...hope you enjoy!

 

   Looking up at the sky from the garden behind the convent, Tomas sees wisps of clouds that are whiter than the ones he used to see in the city. Tomas rests his hand on his very noticeable baby bump since he is now 3 months along. He isn’t large by any means but he is definitely feeling the extra weight in his movements. “Can’t wait to meet you little one…” Tomas Tomas looking down at his belly then added, “Though the process won’t be fun.” When he and Marcus met with Bernadette’s cousin, Harriet, she shared that she has gained some knowledge about this new type of pregnancy from consulting with other acting medical professionals in different areas.

2 months ago:

_“So is this common then?” Tomas asked looking at the doctor who was at least a decade younger than Bernadette yet had more gray hair than blond._

_“Hmm more uncommon but there seems to be more occurring.”_

_“So how successful is this?” Marcus asked as Tomas looked at him then at Harriet._

_“I am going to be honest with you two. There have been only two successful male pregnancies out of the 20 that I know of. Now granted that is out of what I know…it could be more. Most of the complications occur in the early stages since the body, even though somehow changed, is still not accepting the full change. Even though the child, just like in female pregnancies, is in a womb for protection...the body still finds ways to terminate it." She saw everyone looking at her with horror on their faces._

_Harriet just sighed but continued,"It has been noticed that most of these complications happen before the third month of pregnancy. So you make past that point then the child has a higher chance of living. But then comes the birthing process. Unlike females there is no way for the child to come out. It was thought that maybe the anus changes and stretches like the vagina but it was quickly found it does not. It seems the only way is through C-section but that itself poses problems.”_

_She looked at the group making sure they were still on the same page as her. See that they were she continued pacing,“The problem with C-sections is that unless you have someone who knows how to do it properly…things get bad. That is where a great deal of lives have been lost. Incorrect cutting site, cutting too deep, not knowing how to effectively stop the blood flow…both end up dying or at least the baby. Now fortunately you have me and I know C-sections. The only problem we will have is anesthesia."_

_"Usually we use a local, like an epidermal that numbs you from the waist down. However those type of drugs are harder to find or are stupid expensive. I am trying to hunt some down but it is not going well. We can do it without the epidermal and I use some local…but it will be very painful but no harm should come to the child.”_

_Harriet stopped talking seeing the pale faces of Marcus and Tomas when Tomas said “Um…you are going to cut the baby out of me?”_

_“Long story short...yes. That is the only way to safely extract the child.” Harriet finally sitting down and leaning back in her chair looking at Bernadette._

_“Don’t worry Tomas, we have a few nuns here that are trained midwives. They have assisted several women through natural childbirth. I am sure it will just be like that.”_

_Harriet snorted then started chuckling then saw the three looking at her. She cleared her throat saying “Uh…yeah sure…anyways when the child is born you will have the capability to nurse it.”_

_“I’m sorry nurse the baby?” Marcus asked as Harriet just nodded._

_"Yes, part of the adaptation is the forming of temporary mammary glands. Don’t worry it seems that when the baby turns a year old, you stop producing milk. But yes you will have to nurse it. Well I mean you don’t have to…but it is recommended. So any questions?” She looked at the three then standing said “Great. Tomas I would like to examine you if you don’t mind. I want to make sure that everything is going well for you being a month along. Unfortunately you won’t know the gender until it is born. Don’t exactly have an ultrasound machine.”_

_“Then how will know if everything is fine?” Marcus with anxiety in his voice taking Tomas' hand._

_"I have been trained to examine without one. Now granted I will be limited but I can at least do the basics. I did several trips to third world countries to assist in childbirth. Your husband is in good hands.”_

_“Oh we aren’t husbands yet.” Tomas said squeezing Marcus' hand._

_Marcus looked at Tomas and said “Yet?”_

_Tomas looked at Marcus saying, “Uh…well I was thinking since we are having a child together we could be a family…I am sure…”_

_“We’ll talk about it later.” Marcus said abruptly in a terse tone as Tomas just nodded and looked away as Harriet shared looks with Bernadette._

_Harriet stood up and grabbing her bag “Come Tomas. The sooner we do this the sooner we can we are going to have a baby.”_

Present Day

   “Hey love what are you thinking about?” Marcus asked as Tomas turned and saw Marcus sitting next to him smiling.

   “Just that meeting we had three months ago. Glad that the child has made it this far.”

  “Yeah me too. This is really happening.” Marcus said with a smile shaking his head.

   “So how did your baby training class go?”

   “Eh I guess I am a good student. Sister Laverne is tough. You are lucky you don’t have to take it.”

   “Well helping your sister raise your nephew…” Tomas started then looked down realizing that his sister would never get to know her little neice or nephew.

   Marcus took his hand saying, “Hey, hey I’m sorry…”

   “No…it’s just hard to believe that they are gone…everything I knew…”

  “I know.”

   They sat in silence when Tomas said “Marcus why don’t you want to be husbands? We never did discuss it.”

   Marcus drew his hand away saying, “So what did Harriet say…”

   “Stop! You always change the subject. Why are you so scared to be committed to me in the eyes of God?” Tomas asked trying to keep voice level.

   Marcus stood saying “I…it’s just…”

  “Marcus talk to me. Something has been coming over you since this all started. Since you started taking the classes and all. Why are you so scared to take this final step? We are having a baby together for heaven’s sake!”

  “Because I’m scared!” Marcus all but shouted turning to Tomas who sat there looking at him.

  “Scared that if we marry and are committed to each other…then if I am a bad father you can’t leave me. If we are not bound together you can…I…”

  “Marcus why do you think you will be a bad father? You are taking classes and…”

  “Because my dad was! My dad was an abusive asshole that killed my mom! He would beat me senseless after he was done with my mom and finally, finally I killed him! I could have fled but no I took his gun and shot him. I was just 7 at the time. I don’t know what it is like to be a good dad…I…I never had it and I am afraid I will be like him…”

   Tomas just sat there stunned then said “Marcus…I…come here.” Tomas held out his hand as Marcus took it and sat down. Tomas turned to him saying, “First off I am so sorry you had to endure that…but what you did was what you thought had to be done to survive. Second, I know you will be a good father.”

   “How?” Marcus asked in a whisper meeting Tomas' gaze.

  “Because you are caring and you give a damn. You give a damn about me, the child, and how to properly raise it.”

  Tomas paused and turning cupped Marcus' face in his hand before continuing. “Also I see in your eyes that you kind and loving. When you first made love to me…I saw it. You have this harsh exterior but inside you are kind. You are nothing like the man you just described to me. That Marcus is how I know you will be a great father.”

  “I am just scared Tomas.” Marcus Whispered as Tomas rested his forehead against Marcus’.

  “I am scared too love but we will overcome this fear together. If you don’t want to be husbands that is fine…I won’t push you. But I need you Marcus…we need each other. This child needs his or her father.”

   “I won’t leave you Tomas…never…”

  “I know. You are a good man Marcus Keane, don’t you forget that. You will make a great father and a great husband.” 

   Marcus met Tomas’ eyes and saw sincerity and love in them and said, “You really think so?”

   “I know so. I have seen it.” Tomas said with a smile kissing his forehead.

   Marcus chuckled saying, “Apparently I still need practice on doing diapers.”

   Tomas laughed saying “We’ll get you there. I promise.”

   Marcus pulled Tomas into his arms and held him tight saying, “I love you Tomas.” Tomas just buried his face in Marcus’ neck taking in the warmth and safety he felt there.

3 months later

   “Oh shit!” Tomas exclaimed sitting up suddenly from the couch he was lounging on as Marcus, Bernadette, and Harriet came rushing in asking as once.

  “What is it?”

  “Are you in pain?”

  “What is going on?”

  Tomas waved them away saying “I am fine. Marcus!”

  Marcus came over and knelt down saying, “Yes?”

  Tomas took his hand and placed it on his belly saying, “Just wait.”

  Marcus looked at Tomas then at his hand in confusion before saying “What?”

  “Just wait…there…you feel it?” Tomas asked softly as Marcus stared at Tomas’ stomach eyes wide.

  “I feel it…it’s moving…”

   Tomas nodded saying, “Yes. That is our child Marcus. He or she is moving!”

   Marcus just smiled and placed his other hand on Tomas’ 6 month swollen belly saying, “He or she is going to be a fighter.”

  Bernadette and Harriet came over as Harriet said “Right on time for first timers. This is good Tomas. The baby is developing just perfectly. In three months you’ll meet the little bun in the oven.”

  “This is such a wonderful blessing.” Bernadette said with a big smile placing her hand on Tomas’ stomach before adding, “Such strength…this child will do well in this world.”

   “Well considering who it’s parents are…this child will be tough as nails.” Harriet said standing there arms cross nodding to Marcus and Tomas.

   Marcus kissed Tomas cupping his face saying “It’s actually happening.” Tomas nodded as tears started to drip down his face as Marcus wiped them away.

   “It’s all right love, this is great.”

   “I know…I just…” as Tomas collapsed in Marcus’ arms sobbing.

   Marcus held him saying “It’s just the mood swings love.”

  Tomas just nodded and kept on crying as Harriet laughed saying, “Give him five minutes then he’ll have a new emotion.”

  Marcus and Bernadette just laughed, as Tomas said sobbing “Not funny.”

  Marcus kissed his head and said “Aw you know it is just in good fun. We love you."

  Bernadette smiled saying “Well I will go get dinner started. This calls for something special.”

  Harriet nodded and looking back at Marcus said “I am happy for you both. I am also honored that I will be helping you bring this child into the world.”

  “Thank you for everything.” Harriet nodded and said, “Of course, if you need me holler.” Marcus nodded then looked at Tomas who had fallen asleep.

  Marcus chuckled and sat down on the couch resting Tomas’ head on his lap and then his hand on Tomas’ stomach saying, “Keep on fighting darling.”

2 months later

  Tomas instantly woke up to pain and something slick and sticky under him and against the back of his legs. He grabbed his stomach and cried out in pain when a light was suddenly turned on.

  “Tomas!” Marcus said turning to look at him worried.

  “I think the baby’s coming but also I think something is wrong.”

   Marcus looked down and saw blood and said, “Fuck! Hang on Tomas.” Marcus jumped out of bed and ran out of the room as Tomas fell back against the bed crying out in pain. After a few minutes Marcus was back with Harriet and Bernadette.

   “Just breathe Tomas.” Harriet said in a calm voice as she pulled back the covers and cursed softly.

   “What!” Marcus demanded not liking the look on her face.

  “No matter who is giving birth…this much blood is not good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! Sorry to leave you with such a cliff hanger *hides* Next time: The baby cometh! 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish. Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 8 months of waiting, it's time for a beacon of hope to enter the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was like I couldn't leave you all with a cliff hanger so next chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This chapter involves medical procedure and distress that goes along with it in a world where there is no luxury of easy access modern medicine. I did some research on C-sections and other birth stuff...but again I am not a doctor so it may not be perfect. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

   Tomas looked at her saying “No! I…”

   “Shh Tomas, we are not losing this child.” Harriet Said checking Tomas' pulse.

   “But he still has a month.” Marcus exclaimed feeling panic rising in his chest as Tomas cried out in pain.

   “Yeah well this child is done being in there.” Harriet commented as she helped Tomas up. “Help me get him to the infirmary.” Harriet said as Marcus assisted Harriet in carrying Tomas while Bernadette ran ahead to get the infirmary ready. When they entered Harriet laid Tomas on a bed saying, “Just stay with me Tomas.”

   Marcus held Tomas’ hand saying, “It’s all right love, everything will be all right.”

  “The baby…Marcus I can’t lose it.”

  “You won’t. You are in good hands.” Marcus said gently looked at Harriet.

 “Marcus with me, we need to get ourselves washed up and sterile. Bernadette prepare Tomas.” Harriet dragged Marcus out of the room and said, “If you are going to be in there you are going to need to wear what I wear. We are not in the best conditions but I will do everything I can to keep that environment sterile.”

  Marcus nodded and followed Harriet’s instructions saying, “He will be all right won’t he?”

  Harriet focused on washing her hands and said, “I will do my best Marcus…that is all I can say.”

  “Okay Tomas unfortunately I was not able to get the epidermal but I have some stuff to do a local anesthetic. Though I will not lie it will be painful.” Harriet explained through her mask.

  “Just make sure my child is safe.”

  Harriet nodded as Bernadette said, “The bleeding has seem to slow.”

  “Marcus do you know his blood type?”

   Marcus looked at her when Tomas said “A positive.”

  “Bernadette see if we have anyone here who is A positive that would be willing to donate blood. I have a feeling we may need that person.” Bernadette ran to the door and opening it relayed the message to a nun outside who nodded and ran off. Harriet injected the numbing medicine into Tomas who cried out in pain. “Keep talking to him Marcus. Now more than ever he will need your support.” Harriet instructed as she drew a scalpel from the nearby tray.

   “You are doing great love, just think soon we will be seeing our child.” Marcus said excitedly stroking Tomas’ cheek as Bernadette handed him a wet cloth.

  “Okay Tomas I am going to start the process. Scream if you need to but hopefully the pain will be lessened by the numbing medicine.” Harriet advised as she removed the blanket over Tomas’ stomach and lowered the scalpel.

   Tomas let out a scream as Marcus said, “Just focus on me darling. Focus on my voice. Look at me.” Tomas turned and looked at Marcus who said “Remember the names we thought of?”

   Tomas nodded as Marcus said, “If it is a girl what are we going to name her?”

   “Aria…Olivia…Keane.”

   “That’s right and if it is a boy?”

   “Luis…” but cried out body twitching.

  “Don’t move!” Harriet shouted as Bernadette wiped some sweat from her brow.

  “You need to stay still love, I am here.”

  “It hurts! God it hurts! Make it stop!” Tomas cried gripping Marcus' hand hard.

  “The first incision is done, you are doing good Tomas.” Marcus glanced over to what Harriet doing behind the sheet that blocked her work from Tomas and quickly looked away.

  “You didn’t finish the name of our son. Luis…”

  “Devon Keane.”

  “That’s right. So soon we will be naming our child. Soon…” when Marcus felt Tomas’ hand go limp in his and said “Harriet!”

  Harriet looked up saying “Shit! Bernadette vitals!” Bernadette raced over and started checking them.

  “Tomas!” Marcus shouted panic lacing his voice.

  “Pulse is still strong.”

  “The pain probably knocked him out. Shit…did your nun find anyone? I am afraid he is losing too much blood.” Harriet advised as Bernadette rushed to the door and opening it called for someone.

  “How is it going?”

  “I am in, I see the sac. We are almost there.” “Why was there blood?”

  “Shit...it was because we have a placental abruption. This child needs to come out fast. Also it seems something is up with the uterine wall..."

  “What does that mean?”

  “I will not know the extent of it until I get the child and placenta. But I feel like this is one way his body is fighting the change..."

  “We found someone Harriet!” Bernadette shouted racing in with a young woman.

   “My name is Annabelle. I would be glad to give my blood.”

  “Great, Bernadette hook her up.” Harriet ordered as Bernadette nodded.

  “Wait you know how to do that?”

  “Bernadette was a nurse before she took the sisterhood. Reason why my cousin and I are so close.” Harriet said with a smile as Bernadette connected Annabelle to Tomas. Marcus stroked Tomas’ face feeling it damp with sweat.

  “Tomas love open your eyes…our child will be here soon…Tomas…” Marcus Marcus wiping his brow with the wet towel when Tomas did open his eyes.

  “Marcus…”

  “Hey…” when suddenly they heard the familiar wailing of a child.

 Tomas felt his vision blurry but said, “Is that…” Harriet quickly handed the child to Bernadette before going back in for the placenta.

 Bernadette gently took the wailing baby saying with joy “It’s a girl.”

 Marcus smiled and said “You hear that Tomas! We have a daughter! You did it!”

 Tomas smiled weakly and said “Aria…” he reached out weakly before falling back into unconscious.

 “Tomas?” Marcus said voice wavering as he touched his cheek.

  "He is resting. Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” Bernadette asked Marcus nodded and did so with surprisingly steady hands looking at the baby in the towel.

 “Go get the child cleaned up Bernadette.” Harriet instructed as Bernadette nodded and walked off.

  “Wait what…where is she going!”

  “Don’t worry, she is going to clean the child. Okay placenta out…shit!”

  “What!” Marcus and Annabelle said together.

  "We have an uterine wall rupture...like I said I bet it is because of his body's instinct to fight the change. Guess his body handled it long enough. I unfortnately don't have the tools to fix it."

  “If you don’t?”

  Harriet looked up at Marcus saying "He could die. I have to act fast to..."

  "Remove it."

  "What?"

  "Harriet save my Tomas. Do want you need to do so he will survive."

  "I'm sorry Marcus..."

  "Just save the man I love. Aria will be the only child I need."

  Harriet nodded and went to work as Marcus stroked Tomas' cheek saying "I am so sorry my love. I hope you can forgive me."

  “Marcus.” Bernadette said softly tapping his shoulder as Marcus turned seeing his and Tomas’ daughter all cleaned up and wrapped in a soft yellow blanket. Looking closer at her he saw that she had tufts of black hair and skin similar to Tomas’ but freckles dusting her face and various places on her body.

  “She is ready to know her parents.” Bernadette explained with a smile as Marcus held out his arms and with the help of Bernadette cradled Aria.

  He stroked her pudgy cheek saying, “Aria Olivia Keane…welcome to the world…I’m your dad…I…I am so glad you are here safe and sound.” Marcus felt tears dripping down his face as he kissed her head. Aria made soft sounds and writhed a bit before opening her eyes and looking at Marcus. Marcus looked at his daughter seeing her eyes looked just like his and smiled saying before kissing her forehead “My gorgeous little girl.”

  Bernadette walked over to Harriet saying, “How is it going?”

  “I am closing him up…vitals?”

   Bernadette checked them saying, “Pulse is a bit weak but he is still going strong. What…”

  “I had to Ade…I had to take his chance of carrying another…his body was not made for this...why did this change happen! It's not...”

  “Harriet…” started Bernadette as Harriet just shook her head.

  "I need to finish here."

  Bernadette nodded and turned watching Marcus talking softly to Aria, taking her small hand in his, and placing kisses to her face. Bernadette smiled just watching Marcus when she heard a clattering sound and a sigh. She turned and saw Harriet resting against the table that held the surgical tray.

  “Harriet you did what had to be done to save his life. I know you did everything you could. He will know that.” Bernadette said softly placing her hand on Harriet's shoulder.

  “Mother superior is right doctor…I know this is what Tomas would want. I have spoken often with him…he would want what was best for him and his child.” Annabelle shared with a smile.

  Harriet nodded as she removed her gloves and mask. Bernadette helped with her gown as she turned and said “Marcus…I am sorry…I…”

  “Look what you brought into this world doctor.” Marcus said suddenly cutting her off as he walked over and showed her Aria. “With your skill and dedication you brought my daughter…Tomas and I’s daughter into this world healthy and safe.”

   Harriet looked down at the baby and smiling said “I…hello Aria…welcome to the world. Wish it was a better one.” She stroked Aria’s cheek when Aria started to fuss. “She is probably hungry…” Aria started crying as Marcus tried to calm her but her crying just got louder.

  Tomas felt himself come back to consciousness hearing a distress crying and felt his body react. He opened his eyes and said “Marcus…what…” everyone turned as Harriet raced over.

   “Tomas! How are you feeling?”

   “I…” Tomas started trying to find words as Harriet did a quick examination. “I hurt…I feel tired…Aria! Where!” Tomas tried to sit but gasped in pain.

   “Hey not so fast. It’s all right. Marcus has Aria. You need to take it easy. I just stitched you up and you still got a tube attached to you.” She helped adjust Tomas some so he was in a more upright position when Marcus walked over.

   “Tomas…meet our daughter.” Marcus said softly as Tomas looked at him then at the bundle in his arms.

   “That…is that…” Marcus nodded as he slowly lowered Aria into Tomas’ arms. Aria started to quiet feeling the familiar presence of her other parent as Tomas stroked her hair and cheek. “Aria…I am here…I won’t let you go…I promise…” Tomas whispered softly kissing her head as he pulled her close taking in her scent. Aria looked at up at him then turned some nuzzled his chest before latching onto his nipple sucking.

  “Good, she is feeding.” Harriet with a relieved smile.

  Tomas stroked her hair looking up at Marcus. “We have her Marcus…we…”

  “I know. I love you so much Tomas.” Marcus kissed Tomas’ forehead as he sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Tomas’ bare shoulders.

  “She seems extremely healthy Harriet. You did it.” Bernadette said as Harriet just walked over to Annabelle.

  “You have given enough.”

  Tomas looked over to Annabelle who was sitting up and said “Thank you for your help.”

  Annabelle smiled and said “Of course. I am glad I could be of assistance. Congrats you two…she is gorgeous.”

  “She is isn’t she.” Marcus said not bother hiding his pride as Bernadette just chuckled.

  "You should be very proud. Especially of Tomas..."

  "I am so proud of him..." Marcus said kissing Tomas' head and looked down seeing Aria nursing resting her tiny fist against Tomas’ collarbone and eyes closed.

  “How do you feel Tomas?” Marcus asked brushing back some of Tomas' sweaty hair.

  “Tired, thrilled, lighter…in pain…”

  “I will give you some pain medication that will be safe for you and your daughter. The pain should lessen in a few days. I will keep you here in the infirmary for about a week to observe and ensure everything is fine. Tomas…we…”

  Marcus looked at her saying “Perhaps another time.”

  “What?” Tomas asked looking at Marcus then at Harriet then at Bernadette then finally at Annabelle.

  “Marcus it is my duty as a doctor to explain everything as soon as possible.” Harriet said with a sigh as she sat on the other side of Tomas. “Tomas…look we ran into some complications. The bleeding was caused by a placental abruption and then tears in the uterine wall. I am thinking it was something your body as an act of defense. I couldn't fix it...and we couldn't lose you."

  Harriet placed her hand on Tomas' thigh saying "Long story short Aria will be the only child you and Marcus can have.” They all sat in silence just hearing the sounds of Aria suckling.

 “So Aria is it then?”

 “Yes. I am so sorry. Marcus asked me to do what was needed. He wanted you alive. We all did. That was the only move." 

 “I am sorry Tomas…I…” Marcus started when Tomas shook his head.

  “Stop.” They all fell silent when Tomas said “Thank you.” They all looked at him confused when he said, “You did what was needed to ensure that I would safely be alive to care for Aria. That is all I care about. Perhaps it is best if I don’t bring another child into this world…this world…I am already afraid to have Aria in it. Does it sadden me that this occurred…yes. But I blame no one."

  "God gave me Aria…you Harriet gave me Aria. You ensured that she came safely into this world and that I stayed in this world. Thank you. Marcus…you did what had to be done. I am just glad I get to have this one child with you. That our lineage lives on in her. I am just…so glad to have my Aria.” Tomas finished as tears ran down his cheeks looking down at Aria.

  Marcus pulled Tomas close, wiping away his own tears. and kissed his head saying, “I am too. I am so glad that both of you are safe and healthy.”

  Tomas rested his forehead against Marcus’ saying “She’s here…our child is here.”

 Marcus just nodded as Harriet said, “I am honored that I was a part of this. Why don’t we give them some time to bond with each other and their child.”

 Annabelle nodded and said “A great idea. We can let the rest of the sisters know what is it happening. They will be so excited to have a baby to coo over.”

 They left the room as Marcus said, “So you are all right with…everything?”

 Tomas leaned back some saying “I…am actually. I think one child will be enough to see to adulthood in this crazy world.” Marcus chuckled as Tomas scooted over some to allow Marcus to lie in the bed. Marcus lay on his side propped up on his elbow, head resting in his palm.

  He let his other hand take Aria’s small fist when she turned away from the nipple and let out a soft sound. Tomas rested her against his shoulder and rubbed her back as she let out a soft burp. “Have to get the air bubbles out basically.” Tomas advised as Marcus just watched and nodded.

 “Harriet teach you?”

 “No my sister…helped her raise Luis…” Tomas responded as Marcus nodded watching Tomas cradle her taking her small hand in his.

 “She is so tiny.” Marcus commented resting his head against hers loving the scent that seemed to be a mixture of them.

 “I know…but she is healthy?”

  “That is what they said. A healthy baby girl.”

  “She has your eyes Marcus…and your freckles.” Tomas smiled gently running his finger along her cheeks and nose.

  “Well I am glad she has your hair. She is beautiful Tomas, beautiful and perfect…just like her mother.”

  “Hey now, just because I gave birth to her and all doesn’t make me her mother.”

  “Technically it does but we don’t have to call you that.” Marcus teased kissing Tomas' shoulder.

  “I don’t care I guess.” They sat there in silence looking at their daughter who was slowly falling asleep. Tomas kissed her head saying “I…I wonder what happened to Susan…to them…”

  “I don’t know but I am thankful that Susan helped us. To think that man…” Marcus whispered clenching his fist.

  “I know…I feel sorry for the others in that place…wish there was something we could do.”

  “We can’t think about that right now Tomas. That is beyond us. Right now we need to focus on healing and raising our daughter.”

 “We’ll stay here right Marcus?” 

 “We will stay here as long as you need to and as long as they are willing to put up with us. If we stay here the rest of our lives, I am fine with that.”

 “Perhaps we can finally have our forever home.” Tomas said with a wishful tone as Marcus just smiled.

 “That would be great. A safe place to raise our daughter and let her become a strong woman.”

 “Yeah we can do this Marcus…I know we can.” 

  “Of course, I never doubted us for a minute.”

  Tomas smiled and yawned as Marcus said “Get some sleep love, I will be here when you wake up. I am not going anywhere.” Tomas nodded and rested against Marcus instantly falling asleep. Marcus lay there watching Tomas sleep with Aria sleeping in his arms. Marcus smiled and looked down seeing Tomas’ stomach and abdomen covered with white bandages and sighing thanked God that Tomas pulled through the operation. “I love you both so much.” Marcus whispered pulling both Tomas and Aria close and closing his eyes fell asleep.

  Marcus awoke to a gentle nudge and opening his eyes saw Harriet standing there.

  “Sorry to wake you I need to look at Tomas’ bandage.”

  “No of course.” He gently took Aria from Tomas’ chest as she opened her eyes and let out a little whimper. “Shh it’s all right love, your dad’s got you.” Marcus cooed softly to her.

  “It is recommended to do skin to skin contact at this age. Allows a bond to form.” Marcus nodded remembering his lessons and undoing a few of his buttons opened his shirt and rested Aria against his sternum. Aria quieted down and let out a soft cooing sound as Harriet smiled.

  “Babies find the heart soothing. It is something they hear constantly in the womb.” Marcus smiled and rested his hand gently on the back of her head as he slowly walked around the infirmary.

  Tomas awoke with a start as Harriet said “Easy Tomas…I am just redoing your bandage and checking the incision.”

  “Aria! Where is she?” Tomas asked looking around frantically.

  “Hey it’s all right I have her.”

  Tomas calmed down seeing Marcus holding Aria close and snug to his chest as Tomas said “You two look great.”

  Marcus smiled saying “Takes after her ole dad.” Tomas chuckled as Harriet pulled back the bandage and started to gently clean the incision.

  “Any pain?”

  “Just a little…nothing that wasn’t there before.”

  “Good. It looks like it is healing. How are you feeling?”

  “Tired…weak…”

  “All normal. You should have most of your strength back in a few days. But it may take a few months to fully recover. So rest and very light activities for a bit.”

  “Um…when can Marcus and I…” Tomas started blushing as Harriet chuckled.

  “Be intimate again?” They noticed Marcus walking over at this point as Harriet said “I would you give a week. But nothing rigorous.”

  They nodded as Marcus said “That’s not too bad.”

   Tomas nodded and winced some as Harriet said “Sorry, it will be tender for a while.” Tomas laid there watching Marcus walk with Aria talking softly to her.

   “He’s really good with her. Can’t tell you how many dads I have seen look awkward with their child for the first few days.”

  “Marcus has always been really good with children…even though his demeanor and personality doesn’t look like it.”

  Harriet nodded and said “I can see that.” She started wrapping up Tomas’ abdomen and said “There until the incision closes fully and no longer oozes blood or fluid. We will need to change the bandage twice a day. So until then you are to remain here in the infirmary. I know it is not ideal but I still want to keep an eye on you.”

  “No I understand. Thank you Harriet.”

  “Of course. I am glad everything ended up all right…well most everything…”

  “You did what had to be done. Thank you.” Tomas said Tomas earnestly taking her hand as Harriet nodded.

  “Okay. Well uh you should probably try eating something. I’ll go see what Bernadette has in the kitchen.” Harriet turned and left as Tomas shifted some gasping.

  Marcus was over instantly saying “Tomas you know you can’t move like that just yet.”

  “I just wanted to sit up some.”

  “There better?”

  Tomas nodded saying “Yes much.” Marcus stroked his cheek as Tomas held Aria close allowing her to feed.

  “How are you feeling?”

  “Like I told her tired…I just feel like I ran two miles with no cool down lap.” Marcus just nodded when Tomas said “You have no idea how that feels don’t you…”

  “Nope but I get it, you are exhausted. I mean you did just have that baby cut out of you with only a local anesthesia about six hours ago.” Marcus commented as Tomas just looked at him.

 “Really? What time is it?”

 “It is about 8 in the morning.”

 “So what was her official time? When did she come into this world?”

  Marcus rubbed the back of his head saying "Uh not sure...honestly we were so concerned about you that…”

  “3:45 am.” Harriet said suddenly as they looked and saw Harriet walking in with Sister Bernadette who held a tray of food.

 “You kept track of that?” 

 “Of course. It is habit I guess. Whenever the baby first takes his or her breath I look at the time. It’s a big moment.”

 “Here I brought some soup and water. Something that will be easy on your body.” Bernadette said as she set the tray down on a nearby table.

  “It smells good but I don’t know if I am hungry…” 

  “Try eating a little bit. You need to keep your body nourished if you want to continue nursing Aria not to mention heal quicker.”

  Tomas nodded when Aria took a breath and unlatched from Tomas’ nipple opening her eyes. Tomas lifted her up and rubbed her back as she burped softly then let out a soft sound. Tomas laid her down on his lap and adjusted her blanket as Marcus took her small hand in his.

  “So try to eat and drink for your child.”

  “All right I will try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Welcome to the world little Aria Olivia Keane! 
> 
> Next chapter: Aria thrives, Marcus and Tomas enjoy being parents, and an old acquaintance comes a knocking.
> 
> As usual like and/or leave comments if you wish!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally released from the hospital, Tomas and Marcus can finally enjoy their new home and family. That is until some surprise guests show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way done with the story. Thank you all for hanging in there and joining me on this journey. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Some possibly disturbing images and death. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

   It’s been about 2 and half months since Aria came into the world. Tomas sat outside in the convent garden with her on his lap, as she sat there and leaned against him looking around at the world babbling softly. Tomas had not been released from the infirmary until about 2 weeks ago due to his incision getting infected. Fortunately it was quickly caught and he was treated effectively.

  He still felt a bit weak since he wasn’t able to eat much due to the fever but once it broke he quickly made up for it. He kissed Aria’s head saying “What do you see Aria?” Aria just babbled and lifting her arms up and down. Tomas chuckled and nuzzled her as she squealed and cooed happily.

  “That is one happy baby I am hearing.” Marcus commented as Tomas looked over and saw Marcus coming towards them.

  Tomas smiled saying “Yeah cause of all the attention she is getting. Everyone here is spoiling her.”

  “Well she deserves it.” Marcus declared before kneeling and covering his face with his hand quickly pulled them away saying “I see you!” Aria laughed and reached out taking Marcus’ fingers in her hands. Marcus smiled and picked her up as she smiled and rested her hands on his face studying him.

   Tomas leaned back on the bench watching the two and said “And here you thought you were going to be a bad father.”

   “Yeah well I was wrong.” Marcus said with a shrug nuzzling her as Aria babbled happily. Tomas stood up slowly and with a soft grunt as Marcus was instantly by his side supporting him. “You all right?”

  “Yeah just still feeling a bit weak.”

  “Well you are looking way better.” Marcus said with a smiled as Aria made a soft sound of concern reaching for Tomas.

   Tomas took her saying “I am all right sweet heart.” He held her against his shoulder as she let out a sigh and rested her head there.

   Marcus wrapped his arm around Tomas pulling him against him and kissed Tomas’ head saying “I love you Tomas Keane.” Tomas felt warmth course through him at the name change. Even though their marriage wasn't truly official in the eyes of the law, Tomas had decided to take Marcus’ name and declare him in front of everyone in the convent and God that he was his husband.

  Tomas looked up at Marcus and kissed him when they heard what sounded like cars pulling up near the front of the building and car doors slamming. “What is going on?” Tomas asked holding Aria close.

  Marcus narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Tomas' waist pulled “Not sure. Come on.” They entered the convent when they saw Bernadette heading towards the door.

  “Sister what is happening?” Tomas asked confused.

   Bernadette turned saying in a grim tone “Stay here. It is our soldier friends. The ones you fled from.”

  Tomas and Marcus froze as Tomas said “How did they find us?”

  “I don’t know. The car was hidden…we didn’t leave a trail…”

  “They may not be here for you. They come here from time to time inviting us to join their cult or asking for goods.” Bernadette explained with an annoyed tone.

  Marcus pulled Tomas close saying “We can’t be seen.” Bernadette nodded and left as Marcus and Tomas moved to the nearby sitting room and cracked the window. “You listening too?” A familiar voice asked and turning saw Harriet as they turned and saw Harriet standing next to the window near them.

  “Bernadette told me what the wanted to do with you Tomas…monsters…” Harriet growled looking out the window.

   Tomas held Aria close saying “I am glad she is Marcus’. But if they find her...find us...I don't know what they'll do to her.”

   Marcus rested his hand on Aria's back and said fiercely “I will not let them get you or Aria.”

   “Shh.” Harriet said nodding to the window and turning saw Bernadette greet the commander.

  “Mother superior. Have you and your convent made a decision on our offer?” The commander, John Gray, asked as his men flanked him.

   Bernadette looked at him with a steely gaze and said in an annoyed tone “You ask us every time. We will not join that false Eden. You disgrace its name by calling your place that.”

   “Yet our members are doing well and flourishing.”

   “Also we have no goods at this moment that we wish to part with or trade.”

   “Well good to know but I am not here for that. Perhaps you remember a good friend of yours…Susan?”

   Harriet softly gasped as Tomas said “You knew Susan?” “We trained together. She was a good friend…a uh love interest...I thought I lost her.”

   “She helped us escape.” Marcus said softly as Harriet just smiled.

   “I am not surprised…she is a good person.”

   “What about Susan?”

   “Well it seems, after a great deal of uh intense persuasion...to admit to the whereabouts of two priests…one who was going to be carrying my child.”

   “Oh?”

   “Yes. She said that she did indeed help them escape and remembered hearing the younger of the two muttering about a convent and nuns. So putting two and two together I thought I would ask if you have seen two wayward priests? One is young with black hair and a gorgeous figure and the other is older and looks and acts like a stray mutt.”

  “Fuck you.” Marcus muttered with a growl as Tomas placed a hand on his bicep.

  “Shh my love.”

  “I am sorry commander but I have not seen those two pass my gates.”

  “Huh…because in the older priest’s bible he mentions a Bernadette as a possible safe haven.”

  “I have come across several older gentlemen, priests or not, that consider my convent a safe haven.”

  “So a Marcus Keane or Tomas Ortega does not ring a bell?”

  “Many years ago I briefly worked with Marcus Keane but I have not seen him recently. I am sorry.”

  “Hmm why do I get the feeling you are lying to me?”

  “Why would I lie? That is a sin and I am a nun.” Bernadette said simply as one of the soldiers came forward.

  “Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind us searching the convent?”

  “I am sorry I do not allow males inside my convent. Many of the occupants are nuns or women who have escaped violent men.” Bernadette explained firmly glaring at the group.

  “Then show them out and let us search. If you have nothing to hide then that shouldn’t be a problem.”

  “You sir have no right to search my convent. It is a right of God…”

  “God isn’t here anymore.” The commander grabbing her and led her to the convent. “Come with me men, we will search this convent and ensure that the two priest are not here. If you find them, kill the older one and bring me the younger one. He is still mine and I plan to go through with my duty.”

  “Fuck! We need to get you guys out of here now. There is a back way out of here. It is through the infirmary.” Harriet led them to the infirmary just as they heard the door slam open. Harriet closed the door and said “There is not much time to gather you any supplies. But I will…”

   “It is taken care of Harriet.” A soft voice said as they turned and saw two nuns standing there. They saw one was Annabelle and the other was a few years older that Tomas knew by the name of Sun due to her bright blond hair.

  “We have put together these bags for you the minute we heard the soldiers arrive. You will find clothes and baby stuff in this one and then food and medical supplies in this one.” Annabelle explained lifting up the two camping style bags.

   “You two are truly angels.” Marcus stated with a smile as the two smiled back at him.

   Harriet nodded and pushing Marcus and Tomas forward said “Hurry you must take them and go. It will not be long until the soldiers come in here.” Tomas and Marcus took the bags when Annabelle handed him a thick cotton shawl.

  “To carry your child. It will be easier and allow your hands to be free.” Annabelle advised as she helped Tomas wrap it around him and get it situated before placing a confused and whimpering Aria in it.

  “Shh love it will be all right.” Tomas said  kissing her head as Harriet helped Tomas put on the bag.

  “I will lead them out Harriet.” Annabelle offered as Sun nodded in agreement.

   Harriet nodded and said “Very well. Be safe you two and take care of each other. Hopefully we will meet again.”

   “Come with us.” Tomas pleaded suddenly not wanting something to happen to her when Harriet shook her head and smiled sadly.

   “No I am needed here with my cousin. You will be fine. You…” When they heard clattering outside and shouting. “Go now!” Harriet demanded pushing them through the door that was behind a tapestry.

   “Thank you Harriet for everything.” Marcus said taking her hands in his hand as Harriet just squeezed them.

   “Of course, I am so glad that I got to meet you and Aria. Now when you get out of here look for Sanctus. It is the largest refugee base. It is like a city in it’s own.”

   “How do we get there…”

   “Come I will tell you.” Annabelle assured tugging Marcus’ sleeve.

   “May God be with you my friends.” Harriet said softly as Marcus nodded just watching Harriet close the door.

   Harriet set the tapestry back in place and pretended to be busy cleaning tools when the door burst open.

   “You there!”

   Harriet turned saying “May I help you?”

   “Who are you?”

   “I am the doctor that resides here.”

   “We have to search this area for two priests…have you seen them?”

   “No. I haven’t. I am sorry.” Harriet declared with a shrug as the soldiers just started walking around looking.

   In the tunnel they heard the clattering and shouting in the infirmary as Annabelle said “Do not worry Harriet will be all right. She is strong. Now Sanctus is located just outside of St. Louis, Missouri. It is Southeast of here, I have a map with it marked in your bag and also a compass. It was my father’s but I think you can use more than I can. Keep off the main roads. I will warn you the closer to get to Sanctus…well Missouri in general...the more demons and not so good people." 

  They reached a door as Annabelle said “Here.” She handed Marcus a pistol as Sun handed him a small bag of bullets. “Use this when you have to. I would advise finding something else…perhaps you can barter or something. But make sure you have protection.” Annabelle advised as Sun nodded and opened the door.

  The light from the setting sun filled the doorway as Annabelle said “Be safe out there. Good bye little one.” She kissed Aria’s hand and nodded to Marcus and Tomas. “Go in that direction. It will begin your journey to Sanctus.” Annabelle pointed in a direction as Sun also pointed in the same direction.

 “Thank you.” Tomas said as they nodded watching the two flee the convent in the direction they were told.

  Annabelle smiled and said “God speed.”

  Marcus and Tomas ran quick and low behind the convent when they heard screaming and clattering sounds. “Keep going Tomas.” Marcus urged as Tomas nodded and followed Marcus holding Aria close who started to cry.

  “Shh hush little one.” Tomas cooed as Aria seemed to quiet some when suddenly they heard more shouting but this time of panic. They both stopped and turned staring in horror as the convent was set on fire.

   “Are the doors locked?”

   “Yes sir. No one escaped.”

   “The bastards!” Marcus growled as Tomas just fell to his knees staring in shock and horror at the place they thought were safe.

   “We killed them…” Tomas whispered in shock and horror as tears ran down his face.

   “No they killed them.”

  “But we led them to the convent…we…”

  “Tomas! We need to go.” Marcus pulled Tomas up and turning him said “Listen to me love, Bernadette knew the risk taking us in. She could have turned us away.”

  “They are burning them alive…” Tomas whispered looking at Marcus with horror and fear.

  “I know…and they will pay…but we need to go love. We need to get out of here and get Aria safe.” Tomas just nodded as Marcus kissed his forehead saying “I will protect you both. I promise.” He looked down at Aria who was just staring up at them with wide eyes.

   Marcus sighed and gently pushed Tomas forward as Tomas started moving. Marcus held Tomas close and glanced back seeing the commander standing in front of his jeep, arms crossed, looking at the building with a smug smile as the screams slowly started to lessen. Marcus looked away and kept ushering Tomas forward vowing that should they ever cross paths with the soldiers again they would kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Successfully fleeing from a horrible situation, what shall become of our new family? Will they find Sanctus? Will they get revenge for the brutal death of their once family and friends? Stay tune for the next chapter.
> 
> Like and comment! Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fleeing the convent, Marcus and Tomas start their journey to Sanctus and Marcus realizes how tough fatherhood can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update yay! Not too much to share...there be smut ahead but also more family feels.

   For the past five days, Marcus and Tomas were constantly on the move, with little sleep, trying to cover as much ground as possible. Finally he saw it. He saw that about 20 feet away was a camper that could possibly offer them some shelter. However to get to it they would have to cross 20 feet of open terrain. He leaned against the tree they were at surveying the area to see if the coast was clear. As they moved further towards the location of the city of Sanctus it seemed that the sisters were right about increased demon activity.

  Over the past five days, they have had to dodge parties of demons and people who Marcus did not want to deal with. He he suddenly felt a weight against his side and looked down at the gaunt face of his partner. He knew that all this constant moving and short rests did not help Tomas’ recovery.

  He had noticed on the third day that Tomas was weakening due to not being fully recovered from the infection, the incision not meant to endure all this moving, and the stress Tomas had felt when Aria had refused to eat and still concerned about her health. 

   It first happened after they had fled and were resting a bit. Tomas had tried to feed Aria while Marcus prowled the area keeping watch only to return to Tomas due to his stressful pleas. He watched Tomas plead softly with Aria to try and nurse only to have her refuse and start fussing. Tomas had looked at Marcus with a helpless look on his face as Marcus knelt down and tried to console both his daughter and partner suggesting that perhaps Aria was just too stressed to eat at the moment.

  Tomas had agreed to that and together they did what they could to try and keep Aria calm. It wasn’t until the night of the second day did Aria finally latch onto Tomas’ nipple and start nursing that Marcus saw some of the stress drain away from his partner’s body. However, Marcus knew the damage had been done. Tomas was pale and exhausted looking and when they started this morning Marcus had to all but carry Tomas to keep them moving.

   Now the sun was setting and Marcus knew they had to find shelter that offered more protection to allow Tomas time to rest. Marcus looked at Tomas then at Aria who was sleeping fitfully in the sling across Tomas’ chest and said “Love can you make it just 20 more feet?”

  Tomas looked up at him with unfocused eyes saying “What?”

 “There is shelter just 20 feet away. But to get to it we have cross open terrain…we will possibly be targets for demons or other humans.”

 “Shelter?”

  “Yes love.” Marcus said gently turning Tomas’ head to the camper as Marcus felt Tomas’ body stiffen.

  “I can’t make it Marcus…I am too weak…too tired…” Tomas whispered looking down at Aria.

  “I know you are dear, but we have to. We have to go there for Aria’s sake. When we get there we can rest love, we can rest for a long time. Just a little more.” 

  Tomas looked at him saying “I will try.”

  Marcus smiled and kissed Tomas lightly saying “Such a strong man.”

  Marcus approached the edge of the forest slowly looking around and seeing nothing held out his hand for Tomas. He saw Tomas’ eyes light up looking around before taking Marcus’ hand. They quickly walked across the terrain as Marcus ensured Tomas went first and he flanked his partner to ensure no one attacked Tomas from behind.

  They were about 10 feet away when Tomas stumbled some but was caught quickly by Marcus. Aria started crying at the sudden jerking movement as Marcus said “Tomas we need to keep moving!”

  “I can’t…I feel so weak…” Tomas whispered collapsing against Marcus as Marcus cursed and scooped Tomas up trying to ignore how light his partner has become. Marcus held Tomas close and talked softly to Aria who was still crying albeit softer when he sat Tomas down against the camper. Marcus drew his gun and swung open the camper door quickly canvassing it seeing that it was empty.

  He popped back out and picked Tomas up carrying him inside the camper and sitting him on the booth by the table went back to the door and closed it. Marcus locked it then went around to all the other possible entry points and ensured that they were either locked or covered. Just as Marcus felt they were safe a loud crack of thunder sounded followed by the pattering of torrential downpour.

  Marcus placed his gun back in his thigh holster glad for the rain since that would wash away all traces of them coming to the camper and being at the camper. He heard Aria’s cries become louder and rushed over to her taking her from the sling. He held her close rubbing her back and looked at Tomas who was passed out on the seat.

  “Shit.” Marcus muttered as he looked around and walked to the bed quickly inspecting it. Still holding Aria, Marcus quickly removed the current bedding on the bed and tossed it aside before looking in the nearby cupboard for additional blankets. “Thank you lord.” Marcus whispered grabbing several clean looking bedding and tossed them on the bed before setting Aria down on them. “I’ll be right back love.”

  Turning back to Tomas as Aria’s cry grew louder but was thankfully drowned out by the loud thunder. “Come on love.” Marcus grunted pulling Tomas up and carrying him over to the bed. Marcus, aware of where Aria was, sat down on the bed and leaned against the pillowed wall with Tomas against his chest.

  He grabbed the bedding that Aria was on and pulled it to him while removing the sling from Tomas and undoing his shirt. He picked up the wailing Aria and placed her against Tomas’ chest as Aria quieted and started nursing.

  Marcus let out a breath of relief and let his head fall back against the curtained window listening to the rain. He looked down and saw Tomas resting against his chest, breathing fast and labored, and Aria nursing while being supported by Marcus. Marcus wrapped his other arm around Tomas’ waist and nuzzled the side of his head saying “Just rest now love. We are safe and I can care for Aria.”

  Marcus looked around the camper trying to take stock of what they could possibly have and then looked at the bags that he realized were all the way on the other. “Bullocks…” Marcus sighed realizing that he was hungry but until Aria was done feeding he couldn’t do anything about it.

  Tomas awoke with a gasp and sat up looking around. “Marcus! Aria!” Tomas cried when Marcus was suddenly by his side.

  “Hey hush love hush I am here.”

  Tomas looked at Marcus saying “Aria!”

  “She is fine. She is resting right now.” Marcus advised him nodding to the sink that had the scarf that Tomas used as a sling along with some bedding forming a makeshift crib/playpen. They heard soft breathing as Marcus said “She just went down for a nap.”

  “How long was I out?” Tomas asked rubbing his eyes looking around. 

  “About four days. You look much better though.”

  Tomas laid back down saying “I feel better but still groggy.”

  “I know, you had fever again.” Marcus commented lifting up Tomas’ shirt and looking at the bandage around Tomas’ middle.

  “The stitches pulled some but overall it is doing fine. The rest you had for the four days did wonders along with the medicine that Harriet provided us.” Marcus said with a smile before standing up and going through a bag pulled out a smaller bag.

  “Here eat. You need to make up for four days of not eating. You can’t feed Aria if you have nothing to make milk with.” Tomas took the bag and saw some PB&J sandwiches along with a few cans of already made food.

  “What about you? Eating this will heavily deplete our supply.”

  “Just eat Tomas. I will be fine. Plus…apparently the lord was looking out for us when He brought us to this camper.” Marcus opened a few of the cupboards as Tomas gaped at the supply of canned goods. “Apparently these people were dooms day preppers. But I guess not really prepped for an end of the world that involved demons.”

  “Let me guess you already raided all the supplies.”

  Marcus smiled saying “Yep. Got good stuff too. Not to mention more heavy duty bags. These people hid their stuff well but not well enough from someone who has learned where to look and how to scavenge.”

  Tomas ate his food quickly and happily saying “Thank goodness for your skills then.”

  “Yep and thank goodness for your bartering skills because once we get up and moving, the next outpost we see or group of people that seem safe to approach we’ll have a lot to offer.”

  Tomas smiled and said “Glad I have some skills that are useful.”

  “Well even if you didn’t you get a pass considering you freaking carried and gave birth to a child.” Marcus commented puttering around in the front seat as Tomas smiled and finishing the three sandwiches slowly stood up. He gripped the counter for support and walked over to the sink to see Aria sleeping. “How has she been eating?”

  “Good. I think she missed having you talking to her while nursing.” Marcus said standing and walking over wrapping his arm around Tomas’ waist.

  “Thank you for taking care of her.”

  “Of course she is my daughter too. I am also responsible for her…and for you.” Tomas turned and smiling kissed Marcus.

  Marcus kissed back and parting said “Heh PB&J kiss…I like it.” Tomas just smiled and wrapping his arms around Marcus’ neck kissed him again more passionately. Marcus wrapped his arms around Tomas’ waist kissing back with more passion feeling his body heat up drastically since it had been at least a month and a half since they have been intimate.

  They parted again as Marcus said “Wait…are you sure you up for this…you are still resting…”

  “I feel fine Marcus…plus I want you bad. So bad…” Tomas growled as Marcus just smiled lowering his hands to Tomas’ rear hoisting him up.

  Tomas wrapped his legs around Marcus’ waist as Marcus walked them over to the bed and gently laid Tomas down. Marcus slowly followed kissing Tomas, exploring Tomas’ mouth with this tongue tasting more of the PB&J sandwich. When Marcus was fully on top of Tomas he pulled back saying “This all right?”

  Tomas thought for a minute try to feel his body and mostly focused on his midsection not feeling any pain. “Yeah it’s good for now. I’ll let you know when it isn’t.” Marcus nodded and started kissing down Tomas’ neck.

  They continued kissing passionately slowly removing their clothes before finally they were skin to skin with the light sheet Tomas had been using covering them from the waist down. After some careful prepping, Marcus rested his forehead against Tomas' entering him slowly.

  Tomas flung his back crying out as Marcus thrust into him slowly yet powerfully. “God Tomas…I had almost forgotten how great you feel…” Marcus groaned gripping Tomas’ waist with one hand while his other ran through Tomas’ hair.

  Tomas wrapped his arms around Marcus’ back saying “Oh Marcus…harder please…I need you so bad…”

  Marcus chuckled and said “Any harder and I may hurt you love.”

  Tomas looked at him, brown eyes flashing, and said “If you don’t then I may hurt you.”

  Marcus grinned and slammed into him hard saying “Love it when you get all feisty.” They kissed again, thrusts picking up speed, when Tomas buried his face in Marcus’ neck crying out his release.

  Marcus felt Tomas tightened around him both inside and with his limbs and softly cursed out his release feeling it shake his whole body to the core. They continued moving together, riding out their orgasms, when finally, Marcus felt Tomas’ limbs fall away and his lover go limp under him.

  Marcus looked down with a smirk saying “I still got it.” Tomas just nodded, eyes closed, chest heaving as Marcus kissed his nose then slowly pulled out and rolled off. They lay there side by side catching their breaths when Marcus rolled onto his side and resting his chin on his hand studied Tomas. He gently ran his hand down Tomas’ sweaty chest and pulling back the sheet some saw the bandage, now soaked with Tomas’ release, but no red or other type of worrisome fluid.

  “Everything still good?” Tomas asked breathless looking down at the bandage.

  “Yep. Though we’ll need to the change the bandage…you got it all messy.”

  Tomas rolled his eyes saying “Well I think I had some help with that.”

  Marcus laughed saying “Yeah.” He grabbed the medical bag that he kept near the bed for when he was constantly caring for Tomas’ incision and sitting up started pulling out the needed items.

  “You’re changing it now?” Tomas asked still feeling the effects of afterglow.

  “Yeah the sooner we get it cleaned and changed the more comfortable I will feel. Can’t risk you getting another infection…” Tomas nodded and laid there feeling Marcus tending to his bandage.

  “So how long are we staying here?” Tomas asked looking up at the ceiling of the camper.

 “As long as we can. You still need to rest and so far no one knows we are here. The rain covered our tracks and scent and from the times I have left the camper to survey the area there was no one around. We don’t have to worry about running out of food for a bit.”

  Tomas nodded saying “Yeah. But we need to get to Sanctus.”

  “We do but you also need to rest. Yes, these past four days have been useful but not enough. Your incision needs to heal a little bit more too with little to no activity. Also it may do well to let Aria get a bit older before traveling again.”

 “So you think we can stay here for at least two months?” Tomas inquired with a hint of relief as Marcus finished with Tomas’ bandage and setting the bag aside.

 “I would say probably about a month. By then the supplies would start running out and we would need to get more.”

  Tomas nodded saying “Yeah…do you think those soldiers…”

  Marcus laid next to Tomas and stroking his cheek said “They probably think we are dead by now. But if we run into them again I will not let them hurt you.”

  “I am sorry about Bernadette…I know she was a good friend of yours…”

  “Yeah…sometimes I feel like it was our fault…”

  “It wasn’t Marcus. Like you told me before she could have turned us away. She could have handed us over to the soldiers…but she didn’t. She knew the risks…”

  “She and her people did not deserve what happened to them.” Marcus growled Marcus as Tomas pulled Marcus to him.

  “I know. But we will avenge them. We will avenge by finding Sanctus and telling others about their courage. About how they stood up to a military group to protect innocents. We will not let their sacrifice be in vain.”

  Marcus looked up at Tomas and said “You are right. Thank you.” Tomas just smiled and kissed Marcus softly before they heard a whimpering from Aria. Tomas climbed out of the bed grabbing his underwear and pulled it on before gently lifting Aria from the sink.

  Aria babbled happily seeing Tomas as Tomas smiled and said “Yeah I am back. I am here now.” Tomas rested Aria against his shoulder kissing her head before climbing back into bed. He laid down on his side-allowing Aria to rest against the bed and his arm before she started nursing. Marcus spooned up behind Tomas and wrapping his arm around Tomas’ waist kissing his shoulder watching their daughter feed.

  “She looks better.” Tomas whispered relief lacing his voice.

 “Yeah she has been eating regularly. I think she has finally gotten use to what is happening.”

  “I hate that she has. Also sorry I was out…I am sure it wasn’t easy caring for her and for me.”

  Marcus shrugged saying “It wasn’t bad. The hardest part was in the beginning in getting you and her positioned right so she could feed. But after that I just laid you down and placed her on top of you.”

  “Well you did good. Such a great father.” Tomas praised resting his head on Marcus’ arm closing his eyes.

  “I am doing my best to make you proud.” He heard soft breathing and chuckled seeing Tomas had fallen asleep while Aria quietly and happily nursed under the watchful gaze of her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but don't worry there will be plenty in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Stay tune to see what our little family endures on their journey to Sanctus! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment and like if you wish!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering, Marcus, Tomas, and Aria continue their journey with renewed energy and finally a chance to have some positive social interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey oh! Thought I would give you guys another chapter since the one before and this one are kind simple and fluffy. 
> 
> Just like the last chapter this one does have a sex scene in it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

    About a month passed before Tomas and Marcus were once again on the road. During that month Tomas healed to the point where the incision was nothing more than a fading scab and Aria also grew a bit stronger who was now about 4 months. Tomas adjusted Aria in her sling across his chest as Marcus helped adjust his back pack.

   Marcus smiled saying “There I think you are good.”

  “You think we have enough stuff?” Tomas asked glancing at the camper.

  “I think so…the important stuff and then things we could probably use to barter with.”

  “Wish we could just stay there…”

  “I know but we have used up most of the stock in there. Plus, we need to get to Sanctus…that will be our forever home.” Marcus reminded Tomas with a smile putting on his back pack. Tomas nodded and looking down saw Aria looking back up at him.

 “You ready to continue on my love?” Aria smiled and babbled some as Marcus walked over and stroking her cheek.

  “Soon we’ll be somewhere safe. I promise.”

  Aria looked at Marcus and smiled reaching out and grabbing his hand. He smiled and kissed it saying “All right love let’s get moving.”

  Tomas nodded as they started walking while Marcus used the compass and map to guide them. They walked along a dirt path with the occasional trees and forest, occasionally and with caution passing through a town or city. At night they would find a mostly secluded spot and while Tomas would nurse Aria, Marcus would prowl around scouting the area.

  For about a week they traveled on like this barely coming across any human life and only once having to duck some traveling demons. They finally saw an outpost of fairly good size with several buildings and people milling about.

  “You think we’ll be safe there?” Tomas asked pulling Aria closer to his chest inside the sling.

  “Yeah, we’ll just pass through to trade some stuff and maybe look for better weapons.” Tomas nodded as they walked to the outpost seeing two giant crosses in front of the entrance with rosaries around them and other holy symbols.

 “Well at least we know there are no demons here.” Marcus commented looking at the crosses.

 “Sometimes demons aren’t the worst things out there.”

 Marcus nodded and said “Just stay close.” Tomas nodded and took Marcus’ hand as they entered the outpost seeing several different humans walking around.

 “I think this is the most humans I have seen in one place…besides Eden.” Tomas admitted looking around at the all the different people seeing shacks with different signs and tents where people were selling goods or staying. Tomas pulled Aria closer to his chest not wanting others to possibly know he has a child.

  They came to rather large clearing that had different people selling goods as Marcus said “All right love time to use your bartering skills. Let’s go get us goods yeah?”

  Tomas nodded and said “Let’s do it.” For the next two hours Tomas and Marcus visited different vendors and with Tomas’ skills and friendly demeanor and Marcus’ watchful eye they were able to make some good deals. Including a new simple outfit for Aria thanks to one woman who was selling clothes and happened to have some for babies.

  The last place they stopped was at a building that said to have guns and Marcus entered with Tomas in tow. Marcus and Tomas greeted the burly older man and in about 30 minutes were able to secure several new guns and ammunition. Marcus was standing there looking at and handling one of his new pistols as Tomas walked around the smallish shop looking at the different goods talking softly to Aria.

  “So what’s his story?” The man asked from behind the counter looking at Tomas as Marcus chuckled.

  “What’s any of our story.”

  “Is he one of those fancy males?”

  Marcus looked at him saying “What?”

  “You know one of those that had the change…”

  Marcus shrugs saying “What makes you think that?”

  “Just a sense I get about him…also the scar I briefly saw when he shifted the child…looks like the one my wife had when she had a C-section. Heard that is the only way a child in that situation could be born.”

  Marcus looked at him as the man said “Hey look I don’t care and I am not meaning to cause trouble. I just haven’t met a lot of them male carriers you know. Most die in child birth or lose the baby. I am glad that they are both safe…some innocence and hope in this god forsaken land.”

 Marcus just grunted in agreement looking back at Tomas when the man said “So I’ve been known to have a good sense about a person’s life story.”

 “Is that so.”

 “Yep. What say I give it a shot on your boy there. If I get every detail and fact correct you have to pay me the original asking price. If I fail, then you get this stuff for free. What do you say?”

  Marcus smirked saying “Sure I’ve been known to be a gambling man sometimes.”

 “Perfect. All right well let’s see. I am going to say that your partner there was probably stumbling all alone in this world, confused and at the mercy of men and demons. He was saved by someone who then took him in and showed him how to survive. They got together and all that lovey dovey stuff when boom he becomes with child.”

  Marcus looked at the man semi impressed as the man smiled and continued. “Well the partner was not happy about this…probably freaked out too. Not able to handle this, left him all alone in the world.”

 “Fortunately your friend was found by a group who most likely had a doctor of sorts that was able to perform the birth process safely saving him and child. He stayed with the group for a bit until something happen to them causing him to flee. That is where he met you and you taking pity on the man and his child took him and helped protect him in this world. Well how did I do?”

  “Impressive but not all correct. The father of the child did not leave him. In fact, the father of child stayed with him through everything and took him somewhere safe to deliver the baby.”

  The man looked at Marcus and laughed saying “Well I’ll be you fathered the child?”

  Marcus shrugged saying “Trust me I was just as shocked.”

  Tomas came over saying “Hey everything all right?” The man looked at the baby again and saw that she indeed looked more like Marcus and Tomas than he had noticed before. “Everything is good. Just talking with your partner. Well friend you won the bet.”

  He went to return the goods as Marcus said “Hey keep it. You got it mostly right. We all need to survive out here.”

  The man nodded and said “Thank you friend. Be safe out there.”

  “We will. Do you know how far we are from Sanctus?”

  “Still quite a ways I am afraid. Just keep following your map and keep heading west. You’ll find it soon enough.”

  “Thank you.” Tomas said with a smile as Aria looked at the man and smiled waving her little arms.

  Marcus holstered his gun and said “Thanks again mate.”

 They shook hands as the man said “Do come back.”

 As they walked towards the exit of the town Tomas said “So what was all that back there?”

 “Hmm?”

 “Him wanting to give the stuff for free.”

 “Oh just some friendly gambling that I won.”

 “Why do I feel like it was at my expense.” Tomas snorted Tomas as Marcus grinned.

  “Who says it was.”

  “The way you two were looking at me and then him talking. Plus, I could hear him mention Aria.” Tomas said looking down at Aria who was busy looking around and babbling softly to herself.

  “Look don’t worry love it was nothing bad.” Marcus chuckled Marcus pulling Tomas close and kissing his head.

  “Fine.” Tomas said with a smile as Marcus ruffled his hair.

  “Oh my goodness what a sweet little baby!” They stopped as a woman ran over standing right in front of Tomas. “Oh such a gorgeous little girl. What is her name?”

  “Aria.” Tomas replied as Aria looked at the woman and turned her head against Tomas’ chest. “You have to excuse her she is very shy…”

  “Oh it’s fine. I completely understand. How old is she?”

  “About five months.” Marcus said with a hint of pride as the woman looked at him like she just realized he was there.

  “Um…” she looked to Marcus then to Tomas as Tomas sighed.

  “She’s ours. He’s my husband.”

  “Oh…what happened to her mother?”

  “Uh…”

  The woman’s eyes got large as she leaned in saying “Are you one of those special males? The ones that everyone is talking about? Because if so then holy crap. I have never met one. I’ve heard that like none of them live. Or if they do they lose the child. How did you get so lucky?”

  “I had assistance.” Tomas said softly thinking of Harriet and the others.

  “Wow…and I am impressed that you are able to keep her alive in this world…”

  “Hey Sandra get your ass over here. What are you doing?” A gruff voice demanded as a tall slim man came over.

  “Honestly Clive I am being sociable to our fellow human beings. You should try it some time.”

  “We have no time for that. We need to get on out of here before the group leaves.”

  “Group?” Tomas asked confused looking from Sandra to Clive.

 “Oh! You should totally join! There is a group of us heading to Sanctus! What probably about ten right now. They are leaving in like 5 minutes.”

 Tomas looked at Marcus who said “We are fine thank you for the offer.”

 “Wait…” Tomas said grabbing Marcus’ arm and pulling him away from the two. “Maybe we should consider this…I mean it would be a group that we could find safety in and…”

  “The problem Tomas is the group aspect. The larger the group the more likely they are to be attacked. There are no such things as safety in numbers out there. We are better off on our own. It will be safer that way.”

  Tomas looked at him saying “But Marcus…”

  “Trust me Tomas. If I thought this was a better way, we would…but I…no we are better off.” Tomas looked at the Sandra and Clive then back at Marcus who cupped his cheek saying “Do you trust me love?”

 Tomas sighed but nodded saying “I do.”

  Marcus nodded and hugged Tomas gently saying “I know you want to be around people love. But soon you will. Soon when we reached Sanctus you will have as many people as you want to talk to.” Tomas just nodded when Aria babbled softly looking up at her parents.

 They looked down at her as Marcus kissed her head saying “And you will have tons of little playmates to drive crazy and give your parents a break.”

 Tomas chuckled and nuzzled her some then said “We should go before it gets too dark.”

 “Right.” Marcus agreed as they walked back over to the two.

 “Well are you joining us?”

  “Nah we got our own path to Sanctus. Safe travels.” Marcus told them giving them a nod.

 “Thank you for the offer Sandra hopefully we’ll meet again at Sanctus.”

 “Yes that is the hope.” Sandra said with a smile as Tomas and Marcus started towards the exit of the city.

  As they reached the two crosses, Tomas saw a group that must be the one Sandra was talking about and saw that there were elders, middle aged, and even children. Marcus saw Tomas looking at the group and gently taking his arm said “Come on love we need to get going. We only have a few hours left of daylight.”

  They continued west and by the time nighttime fell they could no longer see the outpost in the distance. Tomas sat in a little alcove made by a tree and a fallen log nursing Aria as he watched Marcus prowl around and set a perimeter. Tomas pulled Aria close stroking back some of her thick black hair shaking his head.

  “All right I think we are clear.” Marcus advised sitting down as next to Tomas.

 “I would hope so you didn’t seem to leave any stone upturn. Honestly thought you were going to start marking the territory.”

  Marcus chuckled saying “Nah not going that far but better to be safe than sorry.”

 “Right like there are dangers under a stone.”

 “You never know.” Marcus murmured rummaging through his bag as Tomas just chuckled.

  “Here drink some water. I’ll see what we can do for dinner.” Tomas took the water bottle and opened it drinking it as Marcus started putting together a simple meal for them.

  Marcus woke with a start hearing something nearby and instantly looking around saw Tomas resting against him with Aria breathing softly against his shoulder. Marcus continued looking around and sat in silence trying to hear for the sound again. Slowly getting up he grabbed his pistol and started walking around the area letting his eyes adjust to the night and thankfully yet not thankful that was a full moon.

  He heard rustling behind him and turning raised his gun seeing a bush shake. Suddenly something jumped out and Marcus fired his gun hitting the object. Standing there breathing heavily he listened as the gunshot seemed to echo forever.

  “Marcus!”

  “Over here love.”

  He saw Tomas appear holding a whimpering Aria saying “What are you doing!”

  “I heard something and then something jumped out at me.” Marcus informed him as they looked down at the object seeing that it was nothing but a raccoon.

  “It’s a raccoon.” 

  “Yeah well it could have been a demon.”

  “Yeah…” Tomas said slightly annoyed hushing Aria as Marcus holstered his gun and nudged the raccoon with his foot.

 “Not much meat on the critter probably rabies infested. Come on let’s go back and get some sleep.”

 “Not sure I can with that wake up call.” Tomas admitted walking back to their little alcove.

 Marcus smirked at him saying “Perhaps I can help with that.”

 Tomas blushed saying “Marcus! Here…”

 Marcus shrugged saying “Good a place as any.” Tomas rolled his eyes and turned walking back to the camp site.

  With Aria asleep and nestled safely between two roots, Tomas did decide to take Marcus up on his offer. They kissed as Tomas moaned softly feeling Marcus in him. Tomas slowly rode Marcus as Marcus gripped his waist tight kissing and mouthing his neck.

  Marcus kissed Tomas’ collar bone and slowly opened his shirt more kissing lower. “Hng Marcus…I…” Tomas gasped as Marcus looked up at Tomas and ran his hands through his hair.

  “Tomas…oh my Tomas.”

  They continued making love under the moonlight until finally exhaustion found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay positive and friendly people! Seems things are looking up for our little family. Stay tune to see what adventures await them next!
> 
> Until then my readers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a peaceful few weeks, the reality of the world once again sets in as our little family finds a horrific scene and meet some people from Marcus' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe that in six more chapters the story will be complete! I am honestly not sure what I will do when this story is done...lol.
> 
> Anyways disclaimer: Read tags. This chapter is pretty dark and contains some disturbing and possibly upsetting scenes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

    About two weeks passed as they continued on their trek to Sanctus and Marcus sat on a tree stump, bible in hand, watching Tomas play with and bathe Aria in a deep slow moving river. He smiled hearing the happy laughing from Aria as she slapped at the water.

    Tomas turned to Marcus saying “You sure you won’t want to join us? Clean yourself some?”

    Marcus closed his bible saying “Someone has to keep watch.”

    “Marcus we are safe here. Come on. A bath could do you wonders. I didn’t barter for that bar of soap for nothing.”

    “All right, all right. I’m coming.”

    Tomas lifted Aria up from where he had her in the water and kissed her nose as she giggled. He saw her start waving her hands excitedly and felt two arms around his waist. “See doesn’t it feel good.”

    “It does.” Marcus agreed kissing Tomas’ head when he pulled back and taking the soap started washing himself. “What scent is this?”

    “Don’t know. It smelled good and honestly better than how we smelled a few days ago.” Tomas said with a laugh lowering Aria back into the water as she laughed and again splashed with joy.

    They walked on for another week when they saw what looked like smoke up ahead from a campfire. “Marcus you think we should go see?” Tomas asked pulling Aria close and moving closer to Marcus.

    Marcus looked around and said “We’ll see how close we can get. But stay close.” Marcus drew his pistol as Tomas also drew his adjusting Aria so that she was further down in the sling. Aria made a sound as Tomas said “Shh darling.” Aria mimicked his lips and finger smiling.

   They slowly and carefully approached the spot where the smoke was coming from when they stopped horrified by the sight in front of them. “Marcus…that’s…”

   “Fucking hell.” Marcus said in shock and horror as he and Tomas looked at the 10 slaughtered individuals from the outpost. Marcus and Tomas slowly approached the sight as Marcus knelt down by one saying “This isn’t demon doing.”

   “How can you tell?” Tomas asked looking around.

   “Gun shots. Demons rip their victims to shreds, bask in their bloodshed. This was a raiding mission. They were mugged.”

   Tomas looked down seeing an older man below his feet practically naked as his pants and shirts were taken as were his shoes. “Who would do this?”

   “Humans. Sometimes I fear humans more than demons." Marcus said solemnly scanning the area when he heard Tomas cry out.

   “Oh god!” Marcus turned seeing Tomas rush over and kneeling turned over the familiar body of Sandra. He looked at her covering his mouth with his hand seeing her throat cut and blood soaking her shirt from two bullet holes.

  “It’s Sandra…”

   Marcus walked over and squeezed Tomas’ shoulder when he said “We should go.”

   “No we need to bury them…we need to give them last rites…we need to give them a proper burial.”

   “There is no time for that Tomas.” Marcus said bitterly seeing the lifeless bodies of three children, one in the arms of a woman who looked up with lifeless eyes, a bullet hole in her head.

   “Then we should at least cremate them. Please. We need to do something.” Tomas pleaded looking up at Marcus with tears dripping down his face.

   Marcus sighed and said “All right, we can do the cremation at least. They do deserve that.”

   They stood there watching the bodies burn as Tomas said “You were right Marcus…it wasn’t safe…how did you know…”

   “I just know from experience Tomas. Most of the time yes larger groups are the way to go, but it also makes you more of a target.”

   “This could have been us…we could be among the fallen.” Tomas whispered, horrified at the prospect, as Marcus pulled Tomas close.

   “I know. But we weren’t. We are safe.”

   “So many innocents have died…Bernadette…my sister…nephew…the nuns…Susan…these people…” Marcus just stood there in silence not knowing exactly what to say but pulled Tomas closer holding him at they watched the fire burn and smoke rise into the sky.

   Marcus saw the sun getting lower in the sky and said “We need to go Tomas. We are not safe here. The people could come back…not all the bodies were looted fully.”

   Tomas stood up from where he knelt in prayer as Marcus gently rocked Aria. Tomas turned to Marcus and nodded taking Aria, holding her close and kissing her head as she rested her small fist against his cheek.

   “If you want I can carry her some.”

   Tomas smiled saying “It’s all right, I rather have your hands free to shoot things…you are a better shot than I.”

   Marcus just chuckled when a voice said “I wouldn’t dare try anything.” Marcus instantly turned drawing his gun as Tomas drew his. They stood there looking at six men all armed and wearing a mixture of casual clothes and army fatigues.

  “We have nothing you want.” Marcus advised keeping his gun raised.

  “Then why do you have your gun drawn.”

  “Tends to happen when there are guns pointed you.” Marcus retorted giving Aria to Tomas and pulling them both behind him. “Let us go and you can have whatever is left of these people.”

  “Well there isn’t much thanks to you burning their bodies. Kind of rude if you ask me.” Another man said walking forward that Marcus persumed was the leader. “Holy shit…Marcus Keane?”

   Marcus looked at him confused as Marcus said “Do I know you?”

   “You better you son of a bitch!” the man rushed forward as Marcus fired his gun but just as he did, his arm was hit causing the shot to go wild. The man tackled Marcus to the ground beating him when Marcus slammed the side of his hand against the man’s neck.        

   “MARCUS!” Tomas shouted rushing forward when he was seized by three others. The man rolled off as the last member of the group seized Marcus, keeping him on his knees.

    Marcus knelt there spitting out blood saying “Ah yes Joseph…still throwing weak punches as usual.”

   “I am honestly surprised you are still alive in this world. Would have thought you would have made too many enemies.”

   “Perhaps I have they just are no match for me.” Marcus said with a smirk when Joseph punched him across the face and then kicked him in the stomach.

   “Stop it! Please!” Tomas demanded holding a whimpering Aria close and struggling against the ones that held him.

    Aria let out a distressed cry, as Joseph turned saying “And who is this Marcus? Who is this gorgeous young man?”

    “He has nothing to do with you Joseph. Your beef is with me.”

    “Oh we’ll settle that later; I want to know who this man is. What is your name darling?”

   “None of your fucking business! Now let us go!” Tomas spat when Joseph grabbed his face.

   “And why should I do that hmm? I am sure you must have some good items in those bags of yours.”

   Tomas spit in his face as Joseph backed up saying “A little spitfire. Hmm who is this little one.”

   Tomas gasped and pulled Aria close saying “Nothing.”

   “Doesn’t look like nothing.” He grabbed Aria who screamed and clung to Tomas.

   “Stop!” cried Tomas when one of the men holding him punched him in the side.

   Tomas grunted in pain letting Aria go as Joseph took her and stepped back. He held Aria up looking at her as Marcus struggled saying “Give her back!”

   Joseph looked at Marcus and said “And why do you care about this useless piece of life?”

   “Please she doesn’t like that. Give back my child!” pleaded Tomas hating the loud cries of distress Aria was giving reaching for Tomas.

    Joseph looked at Tomas and said “Your child? Tell me are you one of those special males?” Tomas looked at him in silence still struggling against his captors. “Well I guess you don’t care then. Do you know how easy it is to snap child’s neck?”

   Tomas looked at him with wide eyes watching him place his hand against Aria’s neck and said frantically, “Yes! I am one of them! She is my child! Please don’t hurt her! Please. She is the only one I can have. Please let my daughter go…let me have her…please.” Tomas blinked tears from his eyes as Marcus felt his blood boil seeing the distress his partner and daughter were in.

   Joseph just smirked saying “See that wasn’t so hard to share now was it. And I am guessing you Marcus are the proud father hmm?”

   Marcus glared at Joseph saying “Yes so you better give her back to Tomas right fucking now before I break free and breaking your fucking neck!”

   Joseph laughed saying “I would like to see you try.”

  “Joseph! What the hell are you doing! I sent you here to finish looting those bodies so that shouldn’t take long and what is with all the fucking noise! You trying to attract every fucking demon in the vicinity?”

  Marcus felt himself freeze at the familiar voice as Joseph turned saying “Sorry I got distracted. Stumbled upon a familiar face.”

  The man walked by Joseph and looked at Marcus. Marcus looked up at the medium size man with graying brown buzz cut hair, a scar along his right cheek, and various guns strapped to his person.

  “Well, well, well Marcus Keane. Been a while. I see Joseph here still carries a grudge. But I am glad to see you alive and well.”

  “Can’t say the same for you Donovan.” Marcus growled struggling.

  “Why Marcus…I know we didn’t part on such great terms but I still like to think we are friends. Let him go and for God’s sake give the child back to the other one…you trying to get us killed.” The men let both Tomas and Marcus go, as Tomas rushed to Joseph and grabbed Aria from him holding her close hushing her.

  Marcus stood up as Tomas turned and ran to him burying himself in Marcus’ arms as Marcus held him close saying “It’s all right now. How is she?” They looked down at Aria who was still whimpering, looking at them with wide eyes, and little chest heaving.

   “Scared.” Tomas kissed her head talking softly to her as Marcus just stroked Aria's back.

   “So let me guess your family?”

   Marcus glared at Donovan saying “Yeah my family. You,” pointing to Joseph, “don’t ever touch them again!”

  “You don’t deserve it you bastard!” Joseph growled starting to lunge at Marcus when Donovan grabbed his arm.

  “Joseph stop. Don’t you think it is time to let bygones be bygones? I do apologize for him Marcus. Come the least I can do is give you a safe place to stay for a bit. It is a safe place behind walls that are protected by the grace of God.”

  “You must be crazy if you think I would trust you.” 

 “Please Marcus, I am a changed man. We may have had our differences in the past but things have changed. These demons are killing us…we must stick together. We must fight against them not each other.”

  “Yet it’s all right to kill all those innocents!” Tomas spat glaring at him.

  “In order to successfully fight one must be strong. It is the survival of the fittest. But come, we can talk more in the safety of my camp. These areas are not safe. Demons seem to appear around here more often than not.”

  Tomas looked at Marcus who said “Again thanks for the offer but we’ll be fine.”

  “I was giving you the option Marcus don’t make me force you.” Donovan said with a smile gun resting by his side.

  “Just a night and I demand that we keep our weapons.”

  “Of course.” Donovan agreed and nodded to his men as they returned their weapons. “Come it is not a far walk.” He and Joseph led the way with Marcus and Tomas behind him and the men bringing up the rear.

  “Marcus I don’t like this.” Tomas whispered looking around at the group.

 “I know love, but it will just be a night.” Tomas nodded feeling Marcus’ arm wrap around his waist and followed the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these men and how do they know Marcus? What is this safe place they speak of? What are their intentions? Stay tune!
> 
> As usual like and comment if you wish! 
> 
> See you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus shares more of his history and finds out that there is more to Donovan's hospitality invitation than originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! We get to learn a little of Marcus' back story and how he knows these men...why Joseph seems to have such a grudge.

    After about 40 minutes of walking they reached an area seeing it fenced in with a fence that was at least 30 feet high.

    “How safe is this?” Marcus looking it up and down feeling something uneasy in his gut.

    “The fence is electrocuted; even demons can’t withstand the shock of the fence. They try but they fail and are just easy pickings for me and my men.” Donovan explained with smile as Tomas saw a pile of dead bodies in the back of a pickup truck a little ways away with crows and other animals picking at them.

    “We will be disposing of them soon. They do act as a warning though.” Donovan further explained before stopping the group at the fence. He unlocked a box that held a keypad and punched in some numbers. They heard a sound of electricity shutting down as Joseph opened the door and led them in. When they entered and the door was securely closed, Marcus and Tomas looked around at the camp.

     In the middle there was a large fire with six men and five women sitting around it, a few wooden structures and several tents. “It isn’t much but it gives us shelter and protection. Come I will show you to a tent where you can rest for the night. I will have one of our fair ladies bring you some food.” Donovan said Donovan as he led Marcus and Tomas to a far off tent. “Marcus I would like to talk with you in about 30 minutes if that’s all right. We have so much to catch up on.”

     “Do I have a choice?” Marcus asked with some bite as Donovan laughed.

     “No not really. I will be in that wooden structure across compound. Please come find me there in about 30 minutes.” Donovan left and met up with Joseph as Tomas instantly ducked into the tent. Marcus followed and set his stuff down helping Tomas with his.

     Tomas leaned against his bag and gently lifted Aria up, looking her over slowly, while talking softly to her as she just made soft noises reaching for Tomas. Tomas nodded seeing that she was all right and cradling her to his chest opened his shirt. She quickly latched on and started nursing as her whimpers softened and eyes closed. Tomas looked up saying “I don’t like this.”

     “I know.” Marcus said with a sigh while wetting a rag from his bag and wiping his lip.

     “You all right?”

     “Yeah I’ve had worse.” 

     “How do you know them Marcus?”

     “We were exorcists together back in the early days. Them, me, and another man by the name of Devon Bennett. We would work together for the most part but at times we would have to work on our own. But we always came back together and discussed next steps and plans. Eventually we started parting ways. Bennett was promoted to being in charge of the Exorcist Office leaving just us three to handle the demons."

    "They were becoming more so we started working less together along with meeting up less and less. It was fine with me; I was always more a loner anyways. We weren’t friends but we respected each other…we were feared by the demons…alone or together. Well when everything went to hell, we decided to join back up together. We tried to save as many possessed people as possible. Did good work too but then the demons started getting stronger…started fully integrating. Slowly we learned that standard exorcisms weren’t working anymore. So we had to resort to more extreme measures. Unfortunately, the extreme measure had to be used on Joseph’s possessed sister, mother, and grandfather.”

    “He was so certain we could save them. Donovan, much closer to Joseph than I, tried his best but he started weakening. I knew there was nothing that could be done and it was us standing between the possessed and a group of refugees. I did what had to be done. I did the only thing that I knew how to save them. I shot them. All three in the head. Dead before they hit the ground. As you can imagine that didn’t go over well with Joseph. We fought…took injuries both until Donovan split us up. It was then that we split ways. Joseph refused to work with a murderer and Donovan supported Joseph. I was fine with it, I preferred to be on my own. I guess Joseph never really forgave me for taking the lives that I did…but I had to. It was them that couldn’t be saved or several innocent lives that could.”

   Tomas looked at Marcus and said “You did the right thing. You know that right.”

   Marcus wiped away a tear saying “I know…but it was the first time I killed since my dad back when I was young. I never wanted to do it again but I had to. It is the only way to save the soul…to save the person.”

   “I know…I still hate the idea but if you hadn’t you may not be here…you may have been one of the casualties. And then I…well I think you know.” Marcus moved closer to Tomas and kneeling in front of him stroked Aria’s hair.

   “I know. I still thank God everyday for him placing you in my life. You and Aria…”

  Tomas rested his forehead against Marcus’ when a voice said “Um…I have some food if you want. Sorry it's not much...our last scavenging mission didn't yield much. We have to ration it out.”

  Marcus got up and walked to the entrance and took the tray of food. “Thank you.” He said nodding to the young woman who just nodded and turned when she stopped and turned back.

  “Um is it true that you were traveling with a baby? That the man you are traveling with is the one that bore it?”

   Marcus looked at her saying “Yes.”

   “Oh…I am sorry we brought you here.” She said softly before turning and running off. Marcus just looked at her confused then turned and entered the tent. He saw Tomas fixing his shirt before resting Aria against his shoulder.

  “Here we go…some food.” Marcus said handing the tray to Tomas.

  “I am not that hungry.”

  “I know love but you need to eat as much as possible. Remember you are feeding our daughter too.” Marcus remind Tomas gently.

  “I know what about you?”

  “You need it more than I. I can get by.” Marcus said with a smile as Tomas took it and started eating it as Marcus took Aria.

   Aria made soft sounds as Marcus held her close to his chest, resting his cheek against the back of her head. “It’s alright now love, I got you. Daddy’s got you. I will protect you.” Marcus said softly as Aria nuzzled Marcus’ neck cooing softly. Tomas watched the scene while eating his food and smiled.

   “You are so good with her Marcus…I can’t believe you were so scared.”

   “Yeah I know…but given my past…”

   “I know but you are not him. You are Marcus Keane and you are the best dad to our daughter.” Tomas said with a smile as Marcus smiled back.

    After Tomas finished his food, Marcus took the tray and handed Aria back to him. “Well I guess I better go see what he wants to talk with me about. You’ll be all right here?” 

   “Yeah, I think I may walk some by the tent.” They both exited the tent as Marcus looked around and spotted the cabin he was supposed to go to. He looked at Tomas walking around with Aria talking to her softly as Marcus smiled. He found the same woman and walking up to her said “Here is the tray. Thank you for the food.”

   “You’re welcome.”

   “Is that where Donovan is?” Marcus asked nodding to a structure as the woman looked down.

   “Yes. He is expecting you.” Marcus nodded and walked towards the structure when he caught something green out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looking closer saw that it was the back end of a military jeep.

   He turned and looked at Tomas seeing him holding a leaf and showing it to Aria, suddenly feeling like something was not right here. He knocked on the door as Joseph opened it and glaring said “Come on in.”

  “Thanks.” Marcus responded entering the structure. Looking around he saw that it was a simple building with only two cots, a table, and a few chairs. “Love what you did with the place.”

  “It's not much but it keeps one warm and safe at night. So Marcus how have you been?” Donovan asked looking Marcus up and down.

  “Oh you know pretty much the same. Saving people and killing demons. Seems to me you’ve been doing that too. Though more of the killing than saving.”

  Donovan shrugged saying “All necessary. So how do you like fatherhood? That squirt looks like you.”

  “What do you want Donovan? Why am I here.” Marcus demanded crossing his arms glaring at Donovan.

  “Always wanting to get to point. Never knew how to socialize properly.” Joseph commented caustically glaring at Marcus.

  “Shut up Joseph I wasn’t talking to you.” 

  “Please Marcus have a seat.” Donovan offered motion to a nearby chair.

  “I prefer to stand thank you. Now talk.”

  “You know in this world you meet some interesting people right. And people in this type of world are different than say the world that was before this one.”

  “You are making no sense.”

  “We came across some uh…friends of yours…well more like enemies. Honestly when I first met them I was like no way and then well…when I saw you...it was just meant to be I guess.”

  “Donovan…what did you do.” Marcus demanded thinking back to the green jeep he saw feeling dread course through his body.

  “We finally meet again Mr. Keane and I tend to take what is mine.” said a cold familiar voice as Marcus just cursed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes! What is going to happen to our boys now? Why won't they just leave our little family? Stay tune!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face with the true enemy, Marcus and Tomas must now use all their strength to survive. Thankfully they won't have to fight it alone as a new ally comes to help at the last minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unfortunately due to some miscounting there are only 17 chapters. Sorry about that. I hate that we are slowly coming to an end. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The next few chapters will be action driven, kind of intense, and may contain distressing scenes. But the ride will be worth it.

  

   Marcus turned and saw the general, John Gray, from Eden that had tried to take Tomas. “You.” Marcus growled clenching fist as Gray just smiled.

   “You won’t believe how much I have looked for you and your partner. I knew that old nun was hiding you…I knew you escaped. A pity they had to die.”

  “Why do you care so much!”

  “He is the one that got away…I don’t like it when my things get away. He was promised to me.”

  “He was promised to no one! You forced him into that position!” suddenly he heard Tomas cry out and turning ran out of the structure seeing three men in fatigues grabbing Tomas and again ripping Aria from his arms. Everyone else in the camp stood on the sidelines watching as the cries of Tomas and Aria filled the air.

  “Marcus!” Tomas cried out struggling to get to Aria.

  “Don’t bother trying to fight this Marcus. You are outnumbered here. You are trapped.”

  Marcus rounded on them and said “Donovan don’t you know what you did! Don’t you know who this monster is!”

  “All I know is that he promised me and my men safety and ammunition if I turned you, Tomas, and the child over to him.”

  Tomas and Aria were brought forward as Gray walked over to Tomas saying “Still a vision of beauty. Still a vessel I can fill.”

  Gripped Tomas’ face, Tomas glared at him and spat “You are too late! Aria is the only child I can have. I will never carry your offspring.”

  Gray looked at Donovan who said “I am not aware of this.”

  Marcus smirked saying “Seems like your plan failed general.”

  Gray looked at Tomas saying “You seriously allowed yourself to bear this creature’s child! This man who has no upbringing, nothing! You allowed him to fill you!”

 “Yes! I love him! And that man is my husband! He is the father of Aria.”

 “I knew Susan could not be fully trusted…oh well at least she got what she deserved.”

 “What did you do to her!” Tomas demanded almost afraid of the answer.

  “Showed her and the others of Eden what happens when you betray me.”

  “You lost here general. There is no reason for you to have us.” Marcus said slowly making his way to Aria.

  Gray turned to Marcus saying “Why should I believe what you two say. For all we know you are lying to try and get me to forget Tomas.”

  “It’s true.” Tomas said still struggling. "Please give my Aria...please...she needs me..." Tomas pleaded looking at the soldier that held his daughter.

  Gray thought over this information, pacing, when finally he turned to Tomas and said “I will be the judge of that. You are still mine Tomas and I plan to take you. I plan to fuck you and see what happens. As for the baby…Donovan take care of the baby. Preferably end its miserable life. A child born with that man’s genes," nodding to Marcus, "doesn’t deserve to live.”

  “NO!” Marcus and Tomas shouted together as Marcus rushed forward when a gunshot went off.

  Tomas gasped seeing Marcus fall to his knees holding his side as blood started to soak his shirt. “MARCUS!” Tomas screamed as Aria wailed hearing her parent's distress. Tomas struggled crying out Marcus' name as tears poured down his cheeks.

  Gray lowered his gun saying “Dispose of that man. Take Tomas to my building.” Gray grabbed a wailing Aria and thrust her into Donovan’s arms saying “Take care of this piece of trash. I don’t care how. But she is no longer the child of Tomas.” Marcus knelt there feeling everything start to go fuzzy and darken as the cries of his family slowly started to fade out before going silent.

  When Marcus awoke again he felt himself laying on firm yet soft objects and turning his head came face to face with a dead human. He wanted to cry out but felt no more energy and again let the darkness take him. When he awoke a second time it was to him hitting the ground hard and watched as bodies were loaded into a pit.

  “What should we do with him…I mean he seems alive…should we let him burn to death?” One of the men asked poking Marcus with the end of his shovel.

 “Yeah we should give him mercy. Poor guy’s been through enough.”

 “Do you think they really did lie about that guy’s state? Not being able to bear more children?”

 “Who knows. Honestly I feel sorry for the guy. I’ve heard the stories of the general and his men when it comes to sex. You know Lila?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Well apparently the general fucked her so hard that she can’t walk right anymore and apparently sitting for long hours hurts her way to much. Not to mention certain movements make her bleed constantly.”

  “Damn that’s awful.”

  “Yeah so really this guy here has it lucky.”

  “You think Donovan will kill the child?”

  “I don’t know…I hope not. I mean come on killing an adult is one thing but killing a baby…that’s demon shit.”

  “Speaking of which come on we better finish this before the demons catch wind of us out here.” They walked over to Marcus who was fading in and out of the whole conversation and turned him over so that he on his back.

  “Sorry fella but this is for your own good.” One of the men said as Marcus felt the cold muzzle of a gun against his forehead.

  “Fuck…you…” Marcus whispered closing his eyes when he heard a gunshot go off but felt nothing.

  He opened his eyes and saw the two men dead and a figure coming towards him. “Fuck you too. Just kill me…”

  “Sorry I don’t kill innocents.”

  Marcus looked at the figure saying “Are you female?”

  “Last time I checked…come on let’s get you out of here.” The woman said gently grabbing Marcus' arm as he nodded before promptly passion out.

  Marcus awoke a final time to scalding pain and sat up crying out. “Stop moving! You’ll make it worse.” The woman growled as Marcus saw her stitching up the bullet wound on his side.

  “Where am I?”

  “Somewhere safe for now.”

  “Who are you?”

  “You can call me Mouse.”The woman said as she looked at him with a smile. He looked at her seeing her shoulder length brown hair pulled up into a bun and wearing a red tank top and black jeans.

  “You saved me…”

  “Yeah knew you weren’t a demon and I have always enjoyed killing Donovan’s guys.”

  “You know Donovan?”

  “Yeah he’s a dick. You know him?” “Yeah and I agree. You can call me Marcus.”

  “You wouldn’t happen to be Marcus Keane would you?”

  “Why?”

  “Explains why Donovan wanted to do this to you. Also Bennett speaks of you often. He had a picture of you in his office...you, Donovan, Joseph, and him. You haven't changed much...”

  “You know Bennett? He’s alive?”

  “I don’t know if he is alive but I knew him. We worked together in the office of exorcisms. There all done.”

  Marcus looked down and nodded then said “Good. Now we need to go back.”

  He got up grunting as Mouse said “Hey wait a minute. I just patched you up you bastard. Sit back down.”

  "I can’t waste another minute. My husband is back at that camp in the clutches of that crazy general and Donovan has my child that he may kill!” Marcus shouted wincing at the burst of pain he felt.

  Mouse still knelt there saying “What?”

  Marcus sighed and said “My husband Tomas…fuck it is a long story.”

  “Well we are not going anywhere until you sit down and rest some. So you may as well tell me everything.” Mouse said with a shrug.

  “How do I know I can trust you?”

  “I saved you didn’t I? And we have a common enemy.” Mouse said in a matter of fact tone as Marcus nodded then sighed sitting back down on the bed.

  “Yeah that’s true. Fine. You want to know the story here it is.” Mouse grabbed a chair and turned it around so that she straddled the back and listened.

  “Holy fucking shit.” Mouse murmured after Marcus was finished telling the whole story. “He seriously killed Mother Superior Bernadette? She was the one that vouched for me and taught me to be an exorcist.”

  “How is it I have never heard of you.”

  Mouse ducked her head and said “The church and Bennett agreed it would be best to keep a female exorcist on the down low. Especially after I kind of failed becoming a nun.”

  “Ah so why Mouse?”

  “I was very quiet and stealthy…got it when I was in a convent and it just kind of stuck. Also better if I wanted to remain unknown.”

  “Makes sense. So now we need to go rescue Tomas and my daughter.”

  “Marcus you do know that would be impossible. We are just two…we can’t stand against that army and against Donovan’s men.”

  “Mouse if I don’t get back there that man will either violate my husband on the spot or will take him back to that hell called Eden. I can’t let either happen to him. And lord knows what will happen to my daughter…if she is even still alive.”

  Marcus leaned forward and rested his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. “I can’t lose either of them. I can’t lose Aria…she is the only one Tomas and I can have…if I lose her…or him…I…”

  Mouse walked over and sat next to Marcus saying, “I know…” she placed her hand on his shoulder when suddenly she said, “I may have an idea. Not sure it will work…come.” Mouse stood up and grabbed her things as Marcus, confused, followed. Mouse led them out of the small shack they were in as Marcus looked at his surroundings.

  “Where are we?”

  “Near Donovan’s camp but safe enough away. It is one of my several havens I have put in the area.”

  “You have others?”

  “Yep. I plan to stop Donovan. So I use this area to survey him…rescue anyone he brings in and slowly take out his men.”

  “Why?”

  “He is a monster. He is worse than the demons.” Mouse said simply as she led them to a clearing and looking around knelt down. She brushed aside some dirt and grass revealing a wooden door and opened it. “Come on.” Mouse said softly as she climbed down the ladder as Marcus followed.

  Marcus looked around as Mouse climbed the ladder and closed the door. “Where are we now?”

  “It was an old fallout shelter I discovered. Now I use it as a hiding place or…”

  “Hello again little Mousey Mouse.” A gravelly female voice said as Marcus instantly drew the cross from around his neck. “You brought a friend…hmm doesn’t seem like your type…to masculine.” 

  Mouse lit a few lanterns revealing a middle age woman obviously integrated with a demon. Marcus looked at Mouse saying “What is this?”

  “My prisoner. I caught her and was able to subdue her. I thought I could save her but the demon integrated with her before I could successfully drive it out. So I kept her here in hopes of maybe using her somehow.”

  “Still haven’t figured out how have we little Mouse. My fellow brothers and sisters don’t really care for me…for each other.”

  Mouse walked over to her and said “No but I know that when you all have a chance to kill humans you like to band together.”

  The demon licked it’s chapped and peeling lips grinning. “I’m listening.”

  Marcus said, “What are you doing? We do not make deals or work with or even…”

  “Yeah I know but do you want to save your partner and child or not.” Mouse questioned as the demon turned to Marcus looking him up and down.

  “Ah so that’s the pain I was getting from you. Yes now I see it…”

  “Shut up demon!”

  “Listen to me demon. I will let you go and let you team up with whatever demons you want if, and only if, you help us take down Donovan Sleuth and the military that is with him.”

  “What is it in it for me.”

  “Your freedom and not being killed with an injection of holy water.”

  “No I want more than that…” the demon turned to Marcus saying, “Your child will be a fine price.”

  “Fuck no!”

  “Take the deal or leave it.” Mouse said simply as she walked over to a table and grabbed a syringe filling it up from a container.

  The demon eyed the syringe and sighing said “Fine. But if you ever see me again Mousey Mouse or you exorcist…you cannot kill me or any demons that are with me.” 

  Mouse looked at Marcus who clenched his fists then said “Fine.”

  Mouse nodded as the demon said “Then we have a deal…usually I seal it with a kiss. Either one of you will do.”

  “Don’t press your luck demon.” Marcus growled as Mouse walked behind the demon and untied her.

  The demon stood up and stretched saying “Hmm this feels good. So when and where shall we meet?”

  “How long will it take you get a good size group.” Mouse asked holding the syringe, arms crossed over her chest.

  “Give me 2 hours. I know some who would really love to beat the shit out of Donovan and his men.” The demon turned and took off at high speed crashing through the door and into the wild.

  “You sure we can trust it?”

  “No but we don’t have any other choice Marcus. Come on we have a lot to prepare and survey. Figure out the best plan of attack.” Marcus nodded and followed Mouse out of the underground structure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can the demon be trusted? Will Marcus and Mouse be able to save Tomas and Aria in time? Will the commander and Donovan get their dues? Find out next time as the fight for freedom commences.
> 
> *Side note* This chapter and the next chapter were heavily inspired by the ending scene in 28 weeks later when Cillian Murphy's character returns to the military base and releases the infected person that was chained up outside into the house. 
> 
> Anyways...thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With help from an unlikely group, Marcus and Tomas finally partake in the fight for their lives and the life of their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks! This is what everything has led up to. Though unfortunately that means only two more chapter after this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Pretty much the same as the last chapter except this time there is attempted sexual assault and successful forceful groping. Also a moderate character death.
> 
> I would recommend listening to the 28 weeks later theme reading this chapter since that was the soundtrack playing when I wrote this.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

    Hidden behind some lush bushes, Marcus and Mouse peered down at the camp as Marcus looked through his binoculars trying to find his partner. “Fuck I am not seeing him…”

   “He may be in that structure. See the two military guards. My guess is that he is there. Hopefully alone.” Marcus looked at her when she added, “Well alone for now. Look.”

   Marcus turned to where she was pointing and looking through the binoculars saw Gray walking out of a structure with Donovan holding Aria towards the one that was probably holding Tomas. Marcus growled saying “That bastard.”

  “Easy Marcus we need to wait.” Mouse said gently looking at her watch as Marcus grabbed her wrist looking at it.

  “She is fucking late! Knew better than to trust a demon.”

  “I find that offensive.” A familiar voice said as Mouse and Marcus turned seeing the same demon standing there with at least 10 behind her.

  They stood up as the demon said “You think we would pass up a chance to slaughter the humans that think it is fun to slaughter us.”

  “Most have good reason to.” Marcus spat eyeing the group of demons.

  “Are we seriously working with these flesh bags?” One of the demons asked crossing his arms over his chest.

  “They are allowing us free reign to kill those flesh bags.” The lead demon said turning to the others as the one that spoke seemed to back down some and nod. “So Mousey Mouse what’s the plan.”

  “We need to find the generator that powers the fence. When we do, we cut it and you all can swarm in from all directions.” The demons all smiled at this nodding.

  “But where is the generator.” Marcus muttered scanning the perimeter.

  “Inside.” 

  “How the hell are we going to get that.”

  Mouse smirked at Marcus saying “Just wait here. When you hear the power leave the fences…let the fun begin.”

  Mouse turned and rushed off as Marcus stood there watching her leave then turned to the 11 demons.

  “So you are the great Marcus Keane…one of the most feared exorcists.” Said an older demon sizing Marcus up.

  “Yeah so you better keep your promise or I will not hesitate to end you.”

  “So why are you working with us to kill your two old partners?”

  “His mate and daughter are down there…at the mercy of ruthless people.” The leader demon shared watching the compound as the demons looked at Marcus.

  “Yeah pretty much it.” They all nodded as they stood there waiting for the sign.

 

  Tomas moved constantly around the cabin he was placed in trying to figure a way out. He went to the windows but the shudders outside had been locked so he could only see through the slits in the wood. He knew he was guarded by two guards and that even if he did manage to escape it wouldn’t go well for him.

  He growled and kicked the chair by the desk cursing in every language he knew. His daughter was somewhere out there and Marcus…Tomas prayed that Marcus was alive. He knew that if Marcus was alive, he would have to get to Tomas soon since Gray planned on leaving tonight...taking him back to Eden.

  Tomas sat on the bed and closing his eyes saw the scene replay in his head. He saw them loading Marcus onto the truck with the other dead demon bodies, he saw Donovan holding Aria arguing with Gray about the child’s fate as his own pleas were ignored. Tomas was then manhandled into this cabin away from his daughter who was wailing loudly reaching for him.

  Tomas opened his eyes and clenched his fists feeling a fury that he hadn’t ever felt, not even when he watched his own sister and nephew ripped apart. No, this feeling was what he realized a "mamma" bear or lioness must feel when her cub is endangered, pure hatred and fury. Standing he walked around the room tearing open every drawer he could hoping to find a weapon, something he could use to get to his daughter.

  Growling he tossed aside a drawer not finding anything then ripped open another but again found nothing but papers. He took the drawer and with a shout tossed it against the wall. He watched it splinter and saw the sharp wooden shards on the floor. He went over and kneeling looked them over when he heard the door unlock and open.

  “Goodness look at the mess you made. If this was my room back in Eden I would have you severely punished.” Gray said shaking his head as he closed the door locking it.

  “Aren't I already? Being stuck here, locked up like an animal!" Tomas scoffed not looking his way or getting up.

  “No, you are lucky Tomas.” Tomas just laughed humorlessly when Gray asked, “What are you doing over there?”

  “Nothing.” Tomas said simply grabbing the closest and sharpest shard closing his fist over it.

  “Come over here and let me see you.” Gray said in a husky tone as Tomas stood up and turning kept his arms behind his back. Tomas glared at Gray letting his whole body thrum with defiance.

  “I said come over here.” Gray commanded as Tomas still didn’t move. Gray scowled and moved quickly to Tomas, grabbing the back of his head by his hair. Tomas clenched his teeth not giving the general the satisfaction that it hurt him.

  “Hmm still as beautiful as I remember. Would look much better in that red dress. Don’t worry when we get to Eden I will put you in it again.”

  “Never.” 

  “Not up for discussion dear…hmm what is that you are hiding behind your back.”

  Tomas gripped the shard as Gray reached for it. Tomas quickly jabbed Gray’s palm with it as Gray cursed and let Tomas go. Tomas raced forward shard held high as Gray recovered and grabbed Tomas’ wrist. “Sneaky bitch.” Gray said with smile as Tomas used his other hand to punch Gray across the face.

  Gray let Tomas' wrist go as he used the chance to swing down, shard gripped tightly in his fist, just as Gray lifted his arm up for protection.Tomas felt the shard lodged itself into the general’s arm as Gray stumbled back cursing.

  Tomas stood there breathing heavily saying “Let me go! Let me go and give me my daughter!”

  “That thing that you bore is nothing but useless waste of life!”

  “Wrong! You are! You and your hell!” Tomas shouted as he turned and raced back to the broken drawer for another wooden piece. Gray lunged at Tomas and tackled him.

  Tomas writhed in his grasp as Gray pulled Tomas towards him by his leg and roughly turned him over. Tomas surged forward slamming his forehead against Gray’s nose feeling his grip lessen. Tomas crawled back to the pile of shards when he felt a strong grip on the back of his pants. He was once again dragged against the floor, clawing at it to try and stop the motion.

  Gray turned Tomas over and yanked the shard from his own arm slashing Tomas across the face with it. Tomas cried out as Gray tossed it aside and pinned Tomas’ wrists to the floor. “I was hoping to do this back in Eden on a nice soft bed but God Tomas, seeing you fight and stand your ground is so fucking hot.” Tomas struggled looking up at the general with blood pouring from his nose that was obviously broken.

  Gray shifted pressing his knee on Tomas’ sternum to keep him down and let one wrist go to reach behind him. Tomas struggled and attempted to strike Gray, but stopped when he saw Gray produce a large knife. Gray smiled and held it to Tomas’ throat saying “I would stay still if I were you. I just had this knife sharpened.”

  Tomas glared at Gray trying to figure out what to do when he felt Gray rip open his shirt. Gray traced the scar on Tomas’ abdomen and said, “Is this where that waste of life came from?” Tomas just stayed silent as Gray looked at Tomas saying “Don’t worry, I will fill you with my own child…a beautiful strong baby that will take my place as leader of Eden.”

  He got off of Tomas and pulled him up, not seeing that while being pulled up he grabbed the wooden shard. Gray tossed Tomas onto the bed face first and climbed on top of him pinning him there. Gray traced his lips along Tomas’ neck holding the knife next to his face saying “What you are about to experience only a lucky few have. I have been told that it is like heaven.”

  Tomas chuckled as Gray grabbed his hair and turned his head forcefully to the side. “Don’t you laugh at me bitch.”

  “Hard not to. You are…” when Gray turned him over and gripped his neck with one hand and held the knife to his cheek.

  “Shut up. You don’t talk.” Keeping the knife to Tomas’ cheek he removed his hand and started working at Tomas’ pants.

  Tomas struggled but felt the knife press against his already cut cheek when suddenly the lights in the cabin went out. They looked around as Gray said “Fucking generator.” Tomas cried out feeling Gray's hand in his underwear, bypassing his cock, and running a finger over his hole. Suddenly they heard screaming outside as Gray looked up eyebrows furrowed when Tomas cried out and slammed the wooden shard into Gray’s neck.

  Gray gasped just as the door was kicked opened and Tomas looking back, albeit upside down, felt his heart swell at the sight. Marcus raced forward and grabbed Gray tossing him aside as Gray leaned against the wall grabbing at his neck. Tomas clambered off the bed and into Marcus’ arms. “Marcus.” Tomas cried as Marcus held him tight.

  Marcus turned to Gray and said “Been waiting a long time to do this. For Tomas, for those innocents in Eden, but mostly for Sister Bernadette and her sisters that you slaughtered. Burned alive!” Gray looked up at him as Marcus drew a lighter and said “Burn in hell general.”

  He threw the lighter onto Gray as both Tomas and Marcus heard him scream and become engulfed with flame. He writhed on the floor screaming in pain as fire started catching on the structure. Marcus and Tomas continued watching when Tomas grabbed the discarded knife and turning to Marcus said “Aria.” Marcus nodded as Tomas raced past him and Marcus looking back at Gray nodded then raced out.

  Tomas, redoing his pants but forewent another shirt, entered the compound seeing demons everywhere ripping people apart and setting fires. Tomas heard a familiar crying and followed it. He rounded a corner of a structure and saw Donovan and Joseph climbing into one of the jeeps the soldiers used with Aria.

  Tomas ran towards them saying “Give her back!”

  “Fuck quick Donovan.” Joseph demanded when Donovan started the jeep but was suddenly stopped due to a demon slamming down on the hood. Tomas used this opportunity to jump into the jeep and grabbing Donovan’s head, pulled it back slicing his neck. Blood spurted out spraying the demon and the front of the jeep as Joseph scrambled out of the jeep. He held Aria, scooting back across the ground, as Tomas stalked him, knife glinting in the firelight engulfing the structures.

  “Give her back.” Joseph dropped Aria and continued scrambling away from Tomas. Tomas rushed over kneeling next to Aria picked her up and talking softly before setting her back down on the ground.

  Tomas turned to Joseph and approached him as Joseph said “I gave her back what…”

  “You took her…you took her from me…you came between me and her…big mistake.” Tomas growled approaching Joseph as the demon sat on the jeep smiling gleefully at the scene.

  Marcus helped Mouse dispatch a few soldiers when Marcus raced to the spot that Tomas went followed by Mouse. When he arrived he stopped short as Mouse stopped next to him mouth agape. Tomas knelt on the ground with Aria cradled in his arms, his face, chest, hands, and arms covered in blood, next to him the mutilated body of Joseph. Tomas looked up and said “She’s safe. She’s fine now.”

  Marcus walked over slowly saying “Tomas…what happened.”

  “He got what he deserved. He tried to take her away from me.”

  “Your mate has balls. I am so impressed.” The demon from the jeep said before walking over.

  Marcus knelt in front of Tomas saying “Tomas…”

  “She’s safe…we almost lost her…” Tomas whispered holding Aria against his shoulder.

   Marcus nodded and said “Yes you both are. Come on let’s get you cleaned up and out of here.”

   He helped Tomas up and turned to Mouse who was just staring at the sight. “Who is that Marcus?”

   “That Tomas is Mouse, she helped us. And that is the demon that also helped us. Never got her name.”

   “And that is how it will stay.” 

   “A pleasure to meet you Tomas…glad that…” when a gun shot went off and blood splattered both Marcus and Tomas. They watched in shock as Mouse fell to her knees, blood dripping down from the hole in her chest as they all looked up seeing Donovan, miraculously still alive, holding a gun. He smiled then let out a gurgle before the demon rushed over and ripped his head off.

  “I was certain he was dead.” The demon sid as Marcus knelt next to Mouse.

  “Mouse!”

  Mouse just lay there eyes empty as the demon walked over saying softly “Mousey Mouse?”

  Marcus sighed and closed her eyes saying a soft prayer. The demon knelt down and said “Damn…even though she was a bitch…I kind of liked her.” Marcus nodded when the demon said “Look you guys should get out of here. The fight has attracted attention from other demons…demons who will not work to keep you alive. Get your stuff and leave. Go wherever you are going.”

  “What about Mouse?” Tomas asked looking at the lifeless body of the woman that brought back his Marcus, cradled gently in the arms of the demon.

  “I will take care of Mousey Mouse. I owe her that much. Now go.”

  Marcus looked down at Mouse saying “Thank you Mouse…thank you.” He grabbed Tomas’ hand and together they raced back to the tent they had and grabbed the stuff they could. They left the blazing compound not bothering to clean themselves as Aria clung to Tomas not caring about the blood getting on her as she watched the flames slowly become lights in the distance.

  They continued into the night when finally Marcus deemed it safe enough to rest. Tomas sat on the forest floor staring off into space as everything that happened finally caught up to him. “Tomas…you with me?” Marcus asked softly kneeling in front of him as Tomas just continued to stare. Aria started whimpering struggling against the strong hold Tomas had on her against his shoulder.

  Marcus said “Tomas…come on let’s get you cleaned up so you can feed Aria. Tomas…” Tomas looked at Marcus as Marcus tried to take Aria.

  Tomas instantly drew back growling and baring his teeth said “Don’t take her! She is mine!”

  “Shh easy Tomas it is me Marcus, she is our daughter. It’s all right, you are safe…she is safe.” Marcus cupped Tomas’ face saying “Look at me Tomas, it is me. It is Marcus. It is your husband. I love you.”

  “Marcus…”

  “Yes now let me take our daughter so we can get you cleaned up.” Tomas nodded and loosened his grip on Aria as Marcus took her and held her close kissing her head.

  He grabbed a canteen of water and a shirt from his bag wetting it. He cleaned Tomas’ chest, neck and face saying “There until we get a better water supply that will do.” Marcus handed Aria back to Tomas who took her and feeling himself snap back to reality pulled her close allowing her to nurse.

  Marcus sat next to Tomas saying “Shit what a day…”

  “It doesn’t seem real…doesn’t feel real…what happened?” Tomas asked softly looking at Aria then at Marcus.

  “We killed them. We killed those damn soldiers for what they did.”

  “I killed Joseph…I slaughtered him…he didn’t deserve it but he was trying to take Aria…I wanted to do so much to him.”

   Marcus nodded saying “I know.”

  “And Donovan…if I had made sure he was dead…Mouse…she brought you back to me…I couldn’t thank her or…”

  “Her death wasn’t your fault.”

  “We shouldn’t have left her there with those demons. They won’t properly put her body to rest.”

  “They’ll do what they can.”

 “Who was she Marcus?"

 “One of the few female exorcists…she was a friend of Bennett…he may still be alive Tomas…Bennett may still live.”

 “She tell you that?”

 “She was with him when everything went to hell…I guess I hope he is…I too wish she could be here and travel with us to Sanctus…”

 “She will in spirit Marcus. Just like the nuns…just like Harriett…just like my sister and nephew…everyone that we love…they are with us and when we get to Sanctus we’ll be sure to make sure their spirits can rest there too.”

  Marcus nodded and pulled Tomas close saying “God I thought I lost you.” Tomas sighed and took in the comforting scent and feel of his husband.

  “I know. I was so scared Marcus…so scared I would lose you and Aria. I just want to be at Sanctus…I want that safety…I want to rest…I am so tired.”

 “I know love, me too. But we should be close…” he saw Tomas close his eyes and fall asleep as Aria did too. Marcus pulled Tomas into his arms cradling both him and Aria before looking up at the sky saying “Please God...please let us be close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they finally get to Sanctus? Now with the general and the rest, dead will they be able to travel in peace? Found out on the last chapter of Journey to Sanctus.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resources low and strength fading, Marcus, Tomas, and Aria try their best to make it to Sanctus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something a little less tense than the last two chapter but with more feels. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Mentions of suicide...may be triggering...just a warning.
> 
> Let's now find out how our little family is doing.

    For about a month Marcus and Tomas traveled through the Midwest on their way to Sanctus. Fortunately along the way they were able to avoid confrontations with people and demons, and if they did it was simple encounters. Unfortunately as they traveled there were less and less people and outposts to trade with and they soon found their resources wearing thin.

  Marcus was aware of this fact when they stopped for a break and opening his bag saw that they only had a few energy bars left. “Here eat this.” Marcus said giving it to Tomas.

  “How many more do we have left.”

  “Four after this one.”

  “I can wait…”

  “Tomas we’ve been over this. You need to eat constantly. You are feeding Aria. Granted she can now start eating other things but you are her primary food source. Please…” Tomas sighed and looked down at 7-month-old Aria asleep against his chest looking a bit skinnier than usual.

  Tomas ate the bar and said “Marcus…if we don’t find another food source…we’re not going to make it. We can’t keep living off energy bars.”

  “I know but have you seen any people? Any outposts? Any fucking animals to hunt! No! None! We have no choice.” Marcus growled kicking a nearby rock in frustration.

  Tomas looked at him and said softly “She is growing weaker Marcus…she shouldn’t be as skinny as she is…I am growing weaker.” Marcus looked at Tomas knowing this was true seeing gauntness in his face and the loss of body mass. “I haven’t been able to feed her as long as I usually am able to. Not sure how much longer we’ll survive.”

  “Don’t talk like that love, we’ll get to Sanctus. We are getting closer everyday.” Marcus said feeling a fear rising in him.

  “I know…I will try Marcus I will try…”

  For another three weeks they traveled in the direction they needed too as Marcus found he had to help Tomas more and more as he seemed to tire more often. “Come on Tomas, we need to keep going.” Marcus urged knowing that he felt just as tired as Tomas but couldn’t give up. Tomas struggled to keep up with Marcus as Aria seemed to sleep more and more.

  It was the following week that Tomas leaned against a tree saying “Marcus…”

  Marcus turned saying “Come on Tomas…come on…” Tomas slid down the tree as Aria opened her eyes and made a soft babble sound. Tomas held Aria close feeling her ribs and spine and said “I am so sorry my love…so sorry…”

  “Tomas! Don’t you dare!” Marcus growled  kneeling in front of him.

  “Marcus I can’t go one…I am so weak…I know you are too. It was a good try Marcus…we tried but we failed…I’m sorry Aria…so sorry to bring you into this world.” Aria looked at Tomas and let out a soft sound as Tomas kissed her head and looked up at Marcus.

  “No Tomas we have to keep moving…it’s close it’s…” Marcus stammered looking around. 

  “Shh it’s all right. We tried Marcus…we tried…”

  Marcus wiped away a tear saying “I’m sorry…I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise to protect you…to get you somewhere safe.”

  Tomas just smiled saying “It’s all right, you tried. We knew deep down it would be a miracle if we made it.”

  Marcus sat next to Tomas and pulled him into his arms saying “We need to keep trying.”

  “No…I can’t go on…we tried…”

  Marcus looked down at Tomas and said “We need to try some more. We can do this. I bet it is just a few days ahead of us. I…”

  “Marcus…” Tomas said gently looking up at him as Marcus said “Tomas I don’t want to lose you.”

  “You won’t. We’ll be together…we’ll always be together.” Tomas whispered as the two kissed tenderly tears dripping down their faces. Marcus suddenly felt something cold and metallic touch his hand and looking down parted seeing the pistol.

   “Tomas…”

  “I rather not go out starving and dehydrated…neither are good ways to go. There is no other choice Marcus…”

  “Suicide is a sin.”

  “As is killing…as is being with you…we are nothing but sinners in this world. Perhaps this is purgatory…perhaps…”

  “No…I won’t…” Marcus said firmly resting his forehead against Tomas’ when they heard rustling, footsteps, and voices in the distance. “Hear that…people. We can get help…” when Tomas lifted the gun and fired it into the air.

  Marcus looked at him as Tomas said “Either it will be salvation or our end…let’s let God decide.” Marcus nodded and pulled Tomas close when they heard voices shouting and footsteps getting closer.

  “I love you Marcus.”

  “I love you Tomas.” Marcus replied softly feeling Tomas go limp against him as Marcus just held him close knowing that he was asleep for now but hated how shallow his breathing was. Marcus held the pistol close and looked at the direction where the sounds of people were coming from.

  "Hang in there Marcus...your salvation is coming. The people heard and are coming...these are people who will help you. You are almost there." A familiar voice said as Marcus looked up and saw Mouse kneeling in front of him.

  "Mouse...you died..."

  "I did but I am here with you...don't give up yet. Don't let him give up yet. Don't let my death be in vain...Bernadette's...Harriet's...the nuns...you must survive for them...for me."

  "I am so tired..."

  "I know. Hush now. They are coming. You will make it. That is your destiny...that is God's plan." Mouse said with a smile kissing his forehead then leaning down kissed Tomas' forehead. "Stay strong Tomas...stay strong for Aria and for Marcus." She then kissed Aria's cheek saying "Don't give up little one...I know you are a fighter. You have to be with these two as your parents." She looked back up at Marcus and said "You'll be all right. I promise."

  Marcus just nodded and smiled saying with tears running down his cheeks "Thank you Mouse...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

  "Shh it's all right. Just rest." Mouse whispered stroking his cheek as Marcus sighed and leaning against the tree succumbed to his own exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Mouse right in those that are coming will be the family's salvation? Will they finally make it to Sanctus? Find out in the last chapter of this epic tail!
> 
> Yes I decided to bring Mouse back in a slightly unusual way. I feel like she would make a wonderful guiding spirit...or was she just an hallucination? That's for you to decide.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe behind Sanctus' walls, recovery can begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE! Can't believe it! This is the last chapter! What will I do with myself hahaha.
> 
> No disclaimers here. Just happiness.

   When Marcus awoke again it was to a room filled with sunshine and looking to his left saw an IV attached to his arm. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” A familiar voice said that Marcus could only smile at.

  “Devon Bennett you son of a bitch.” Marcus replied with a hoarse voice.

  “Marcus Keane should have known that you would be too stubborn to let this world kill you off.”

  “Perhaps it knew how much you needed me.”

  “I need you like a cat needs a flea.” Bennett responded good naturally as Marcus’ eyesight began to clear and he could finally see Bennett. He saw his friend looked the same except a bit thinner and had a scar across his face. “Where are we?” Marcus suddenly asked looking around.

  “Sanctus.”

  “Really?”

  Bennett nodded and sitting on the bed next to Marcus said “Yep you’ve been here for about a week now…passed out of course. You and your partner were horribly dehydrated and malnourished. Thankfully we are very well stocked on fluids and nutrients.”

  “Tomas! Where is Tomas and Aria!” Marcus exclaimed sitting up as Bennett placed a hand on his shoulder.

  “Easy don’t want to rip out the I.V.”

  “Where are they!”

  “They are alive. They are still out though. Who are they Marcus?”

  “My husband and child. My reason for wanting to find Sanctus…I almost lost them.”

  “Yes you did. You should be glad the search party heard the gun go off and found you. Tomas and Aria were on death’s doorstep.”

  “Fucking hell…” Marcus whispered lying back against the pillow.

  “But they will live. The doctors here are very confident of their recovery. Not to mention amazed that Tomas was able to carry and give birth to this child.”

  “We have Sister Bernadette and her cousin to thank for that.”

  “How are they?”

  “Dead.”

  Bennett sighed saying “Damn…how did it happen?”

  “God it’s such a long story…feels like a nightmare…like it didn’t happen…”

  “Tell me. Tell me what you’ve been through Marcus. I want to know everything.” Bennett said curiously but also gently.

  Marcus chuckled saying “The last person I told my story got killed…Mouse ring a bell?”

  “Mouse is dead?” Bennett asked in a tight voice as Marcus nodded.

  “I will tell you story but please let me see my husband and daughter.”

  Bennett nodded and standing said “Let me get a nurse to help you.”

  Marcus was led to another part of the infirmary and stood with Bennett looking at Tomas and Aria. Marcus saw Tomas resting on the bed I.V. attached to him with several bags flowing into him. Marcus saw just how much weight Tomas lost able to faintly see his ribs but was glad to see that his color had returned.

  He looked at Aria who was also sleeping with fluids flowing into her and wrapped up in a blanket.

  Marcus walked over to Tomas and taking his hand said “We did it love. We are here in Sanctus. I told you we were close…” Marcus sat down and kissed Tomas’ forehead stroking his cheek.

  “Marcus.” Bennett said as Marcus nodded and not letting his eyes leave Tomas told Bennett the whole story.

  When Tomas finally opened his eyes he saw a strange pair of green eyes looking down at him.

  “Good you’re awake.” A distant and hazy yet kind voice said.

  “Mar…cus…” Tomas whispered trying  Tomas as the voice said

  “Hang on.”

  Tomas closed his eyes and when he opened them again saw a pair of blue eyes that made his heart sore. Tomas blinked a few times and said “Marcus…”

  “I am here Tomas, welcome back.” The familiar voice of his husband said filling Tomas with warmth and strength. Tomas just smiled and closed his eyes falling back asleep.

  Tomas woke again what seemed like hours later and looked around. He slowly sat up feeling weak and made a sound.

  “Take it easy now.” The once distant and hazy voice now loud and clear said as Tomas turned and saw a young woman wearing a lab coat standing next to him.

  “What is going on? Where am I?”

  “You are in Sanctus. You’ve been out for three weeks. You were horribly dehydrated and malnourished. Not surprising considering you were basically caring for yourself and a baby.”

  “Aria! Where is my child!” Tomas cried looking around in a panic. 

  “Shh it’s all right. She is with her father. She woke about three hours ago.”

  “Marcus…where is he?”

  “They are outside with Bennett.”

  “I want to see them…I need to see them…” Tomas demanded glaring at the woman.

 “Of course. Stay here and I will get them.” She helped Tomas sit up and support him with pillows as she left. Tomas looked around the smallish room not believing that they were in Sanctus. The woman reappeared and said “Look who I have.”

  She stepped aside as Marcus and Aria appeared. “Marcus…Aria…” Tomas said tears running down his face reaching for them.

  Marcus rushed forward saying “Tomas!” he sat down next to Tomas and kissed him soundly as Aria made happy babbling sounds.

  Tomas and Marcus parted as Tomas started crying harder saying “Oh Marcus…we’re here…we…”

  “I know. I am so glad you are all right. I love you so much.” Marcus said wiping away both of their tears as Tomas took Aria into his arms.

  “She looks so much better.” Tomas exclaimed nuzzling and cuddling her.  

  “Yes the doctors said she made a full recovery.”

  Tomas held Aria close saying “Oh Aria…we did it…we are safe…you are safe.” Aria cooed happily as Tomas cradled and allowed her to nurse.

  Tomas let out a content sound as Marcus chuckled saying “Bet it feels good huh.”

  “Yeah hard to explain…I missed this…” Tomas said blushing stroking her hair and looking at Marcus. “Thank you Marcus. For everything.”

  Marcus just smiled and kissed his forehead saying "Mouse even in her death gave us the strength. She gave me strength..."

  "So she was real then...I heard her voice...felt her touch...felt something blaze within me...keeping me going." Marcus nodded running his hand through his lover's hair when Bennett appeared.

  “Bennett this is Tomas Keane, my husband, and Aria my daughter.” Marcus said proudly wrapping his arm around Tomas' shoulders.

  “A pleasure to meet you Bennett.”

  “Please call me Devon. I am glad you made here it safely. Marcus told me everything…quite a journey you two had.”

  “You can say that again.” Marcus muttered taking Aria's little hand in his.

  Bennett nodded and said “But know you are safe here. You can stay here for as long as you want. We have enough resources. This place was made as a sanctuary for those who needed it.”

 “Thank you Devon. I am so glad to be here. So glad to have a place where Aria can grow up safe in this world.” Tomas said with relief in his voice looking down at Aria.

 “Of course. Now rest, both of you. When you are released I will show you to your quarters where you will be staying. Welcome to Sanctus.” Bennett said warmly nodding to them both as they smiled.

  Bennett left as Tomas said “We’re here.”

 “Yes the journey is done. We are home Tomas.” Tomas just nodded and looking down at Aria stroked her cheek saying, “Welcome to your new home Aria. Welcome to Sanctus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!
> 
> Thank you so much for joining me on this journey! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed sharing it with you. 
> 
> Even though this story is done, there are still some one shots I will post. Mostly life in Sanctus and possibly a deleted scene that I thought about adding but it just didn't fit.
> 
> Anyways thank you again for reading! Please like and comment if you wish!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that is the first part...know it kind of started out with a bang. Next chapter we see how well Tomas did in his training and what has transpired between our two boys. 
> 
> Anyways what did you guys think? Post more chapters? Discard? This is just a taste...please comment and let me know!


End file.
